


Every Little Earthquake

by Lise



Series: Remember This Cold [65]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Comfort Sex, Counter Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Masochism, M/M, Massage, Mild D/s, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Loki, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Simulacra, Steve and Loki having an active sex life, Verbal Humiliation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Porn, what do you want from me sometimes I just wanna write porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just sex, but there <i>is</i> a lot of good sex. (Or, a place to put various Steve/Loki porn oneshots in the Remember This Cold 'verse.) Porn with varying degrees of bonus feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. this american pastime

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter of this fic is a stand alone oneshot, related only in the fact that they are all set in the wider Remember This Cold universe after Loki and Steve have gotten together. This one is based on [this](http://veliseraptor.tumblr.com/post/85104537505/writeinthehead-replied-to-your-post-all-of-those) tumblr post, because I felt like it, pretty much. I don't have any other excuses. Yay, porn?

Loki did not understand Steve’s fascination with baseball, but he didn’t exactly mind it, either. Not when it meant time he had time to curl up on a couch and lean into Steve’s shoulder, only half watching the game itself and paying far more attention to his reactions. 

But they had already been through five rounds - innings, Loki reminded himself - of it, and Loki was growing bored. He slid a glance sideways at Steve, who felt him looking and glanced over with a small smile. 

"Good game, huh?" Steve said, sounding almost hopeful. Loki hummed something he knew would be taken for agreement. Steve moved his hand and combed his fingers through Loki’s hair. 

The next cycle of advertisements started and Loki shifted to give Steve a long, slow, kiss. He waited until his breathing had quickened a little bit, then pulled back and slid off the couch. 

"Loki?" Steve said, sounding startled and a little disappointed. Loki moved his hands to Steve’s knees and nudged them apart, then sidled forward into the V of his thighs, letting his hands run up over Steve’s legs. 

Steve’s eyebrows quirked, though Loki noticed that his lips parted a fraction, too. “I thought we were watching the game,” he said, mildly. 

"You can go on watching the game," Loki murmured. "I have…other entertainment in mind." He let his palm ghost lightly over the bulge at the front of Steve’s khakis and pressed down lightly. Steve let out a quiet hiss, muscles snapping taut. 

He took a couple quick breaths. “Going to be kind of hard to focus if you keep…doing that,” Steve said, but he didn’t sound displeased. Loki smirked, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he began unbuttoning Steve’s pants and drawing his zipper down, slowly, slowly. 

"Don’t you like a challenge, Captain?" he teased, and Steve let out the breath he’d been holding. 

"And it’s the top of the fifth," Loki heard the announcer say. Steve lifted his hips helpfully as Loki slid his khakis down around his ankles, leaving his boxers for now. 

"What’s the challenge," Steve said, sounding just a little more breathless than he had. Loki let his fingers trail lightly up Steve’s bare thighs. 

"You try to watch baseball," Loki said, one corner of his mouth quirking, "and I’ll see if I can’t be…more interesting." 

Steve opened his mouth, but Loki lowered his head and mouthed at the front of his boxers and it turned into a harsh exhale instead. Loki felt his own cock stir. 

He mouthed over Steve’s underclothes until they were damp enough to cling to his skin, outlining the length of his half-hard cock. He could feel the tension in Steve’s body, the struggle not to buck his hips upward and demand more. He breathed lightly on damp fabric and watched Steve’s stomach muscles twitch, then reached out and began dragging the boxers down as well, joining his pants around his ankles. 

"Loki," Steve said quietly, and Loki licked a stripe up his inner thigh, pausing just below his groin to hum a question into his skin. Steve twitched, shivered. 

"How’s the game," Loki asked lightly. 

"Great," Steve said, voice a little strained. "It’s just…great." 

Loki let his tongue trace the same stripe along the inside of Steve’s other leg, but this time instead of stopping he shifted to Steve’s balls, letting his tongue lave lazily over the skin, pausing to suck. Then he lifted his head and wrapped his hand lazily around the shaft of Steve’s erection, flushed and full. 

He shifted his hand and drew his tongue up the length of it, just a thin, light line of saliva, and felt Steve shudder with a quiet, “oh.” He smirked, ending the stripe with a little flick of his tongue against the head. The salt tang of Steve’s skin warmed him, deep in his stomach, made his body respond with a craving. 

"You’re beautiful," Loki murmured. "Splendid. Nine innings of this…I could do." He felt Steve twitch. 

"I don’t know that  _I_ could,” Steve said, voice clearly strained as his fingers ran into Loki’s hair. Loki leaned forward and pressed a wet kiss to his tip and was rewarded with the faint saltiness of his pre-spend. 

"Mmm. I might be able to coax you into it. Over the period of a day, I’d make you come, and then again, and again…" He let his tongue lick a gentle circle around the head of Steve’s cock, and heard him exhale sharply, his fingertips digging into Loki’s scalp briefly and then releasing. 

"You make it sound so - hmmm. Oh, oh  _hmmmm._ " 

Loki leaned forward and bent down, taking just the head of Steve’s cock lightly into his mouth, letting it rest on his tongue, lips just moistening the shaft. Steve’s fingers on his head tensed a little again. He let his tongue push up and sucked, gently, and tasted the light burst of flavor that spilled on his tongue. 

He wondered how much Steve was still watching the players. 

Loki slid his mouth down just a little further, keeping it slow, taking Steve into his mouth just a little bit at a time. He could hear Steve panting but he didn’t push, straining to hold still. 

Well before he hit his gag reflex, Loki stopped. He swirled his tongue around his mouthful of flesh, teeth carefully guarded, and sucked again. This time, Steve’s hips bucked with a gasp and Loki didn’t try to hold him down, letting him thrust into his waiting mouth, head just nudging against the back of his throat. Loki made a low, wanton noise.

"Loki," Steve said again, definitely breathless now. "Ah -  _Loki._ That’s - good, so good-“

Loki slid his mouth up and then back down, taking Steve a little further into his mouth, into his throat, letting himself relax and open. Steve made a noise that was not quite a cry and not quite a whimper, his body tensing, hips jerking before he stilled them. Loki pressed his tongue upwards and sucked greedily, his own body rocking between Steve’s legs, cock straining in his pants. He could hear Steve moaning, feel the strain in his body. 

Loki started moving in earnest, bobbing his head up and down, sliding almost all the way off before sucking Steve’s cock back down, swallowing to make his throat flutter and squeeze against him. He placed one hand on Steve’s stomach, pushing him back into the couch as Loki worked until Steve was letting out noises like he’d been punched with every suck and lick.

Loki pulled his head off and Steve made an indignant, frustrated noise. Loki looked up at him and waited until Steve’s chin dropped to look down. He knew how he must look; lips spit slicked and swollen, face flushed, hair dishevelled. 

He licked his lips deliberately, then bent his head and swallowed Steve’s cock fully, angling his head so he could take it all the way to the root until his nose was pressed to Steve’s belly, breathing in the musk and sweat scent of him. He moaned, letting the vibration reverberate in his mouth, all down Steve’s length. 

Steve’s hips arched off the couch as he came, shooting his seed in pulses straight down Loki’s throat into his belly, and he imagined he could almost feel it there, warm and oddly comforting. 

Steve pulled him up off the floor and into his lap and kissed him, open-mouthed and sloppy, fingers pressing into Loki’s waist and then sliding down to his buttocks, pulling Loki’s hips in until his erection pressed against Steve’s hip. Loki let out a faint gasp and Steve let him surface. 

Steve’s blue eyes, Loki noted, were a little glazed, and there was a definite flush to his face. 

"What about the game," Loki said, summoning up a smile, though something about the glint in Steve’s eyes made it a little weak. 

"Screw the game," Steve said, and pushed Loki back on the couch, mouth fixed hungrily at his pulse point. 


	2. solicitation

Loki bored easily. And the thing about a bored Loki was that he declined to be politely bored in private. When Loki was bored, he invariably did something about it. 

Which would be all well and good if it didn’t sometimes become…well, inconvenient. 

Like now, at a play that Steve  _agreed_ wasn’t very good, where Loki had started sliding his fingers up Steve’s thigh twenty-five minutes ago and was now rubbing his palm in small,  _frustrating_ circles over his crotch. The lights were out and Steve was keeping his jaw clamped shut but the minute intermission started…

And Loki was still staring straight ahead at the stage as though he was intensely interested in the action. Steve had lost track of what was going on. He  _could_ remove Loki’s hand - he doubted he’d persist - but the thought of doing that now made Steve want to groan. 

The act ended with a light smattering of applause, and the house lights came up. Steve jumped to his feet, hoping no one was looking too closely at his pants, and turned on Loki. His face felt horribly flushed and he was sure it was obvious to  _everyone_ the sort of state he was in. 

The smile Loki gave him was wicked and smouldering and made Steve’s mouth feel a little dry. “Something the matter, Captain?” he murmured. Steve nearly ground his teeth. Loki stood fluidly before he could work out an answer, and leaned in close. “I think I know a coatroom where we could have some privacy…”

_Oh, god._ Steve was sure his cheeks were flaming even more. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t decent, he ought to tell Loki that they should just leave and go home-

Loki sidled a little closer. “I was just thinking,” he said, “about pushing you up against the wall, sliding down to my knees and-“

Steve grabbed Loki’s hand and tugged him down the aisle, muttering hurried apologies to the people he brushed by. He could hear Loki laughing near silently behind him. It wasn’t until they reached the lobby that Steve realized he had no idea where he was going. He stopped, and Loki turned in toward him and kissed him deeply enough that Steve wanted to squirm. 

"This way," he murmured on Steve’s lips, and led him through milling people into a quieter hallway. There was no door on the coatroom, and Steve glanced toward it nervously as Loki backed him up against the only wall not lined with coats. 

"Anybody could walk in," he said urgently, as Loki started nibbling on his neck. "And see-"

"They won’t," Loki said easily. "So long as you don’t make much noise…" He scraped his teeth against Steve’s pulse and then dropped gracefully down, deftly undoing Steve’s belt. Steve felt a little dizzy. Probably he should call a halt to this. But he was thinking…not really with his brain.

Loki’s fingers cupped him through his khakis and Steve just bit back a moan. “Mmm,” Loki hummed, and glanced up at him through his eyelashes, smile a little wicked. “Impressive restraint, Captain, waiting until intermission with this demanding your attention.” 

Steve didn’t feel like his restraint was impressive at all. “What was I going to do,” he said, breath a little short. “Drag you out of there in the middle of the act?” 

"I was starting to wonder if you would," Loki said, and then slid his right hand up and flicked Steve’s pants button loose, followed by slowly pulling down his zipper. Steve couldn’t keep from groaning, letting his head hit the wall like he could regain a little control that way. It didn’t really work. His whole body felt hot and he was sure his face was bright red. Loki’s thumbs slid over his hipbones and Steve could hear the smirk in his voice. "It’s too bad we probably don’t have time for you to have me right here and now. Besides, I’m not very good at keeping quiet, and you don’t want to draw an audience."

For just a moment, Steve pictured it - Loki bent over with his dress shirt rucked up and his pants pulled down, making those obscene, delicious sounds-

"Oh god," he said, a little faintly. Loki chuckled and began easing Steve’s pants and boxers down. Steve hissed in a breath through his teeth at the drag of fabric on oversensitive skin. 

"I thought you were worried about being heard," Loki murmured. Steve looked down to retort something back and forgot to as Loki leaned in and breathed lightly on the head of his cock, flushed and erect. His breath was slightly damp and Steve didn’t catch the little spasm of his hips in time to keep from thrusting into Loki’s face and leaving a smear of pre-come on his cheek. 

"Sorry," he said, but Loki just laughed and swiped it off with two fingers, then slid them into his mouth and sucked them. Steve felt his cock twitch and  his stomach tighten. Loki pulled his fingers back out with a slight pop that made Steve’s face heat even more. "You’re bad," Steve informed him.

Loki cocked his head. “Me?”

Steve shook his head and  glanced toward the door as he heard voices growing louder. 

Loki leaned in and licked a strip from balls to tip, and Steve gasped and then bit his lower lip, hard. Someone was going to hear and come and investigate and how was he supposed to explain-

"Loki," he said, a mixture of frustration and warning. Loki lifted his head and smiled, too innocent. 

Steve felt arousal coil in his stomach, along with a little flutter of nervousness. Loki bent his head down, circled the head of his cock with his tongue, and then took it in his mouth. 

Steve’s hands flew to Loki’s head as he fought the urge to thrust into that wet warmth. He felt Loki hum and almost yelled, biting down on his lower lip instead and sucking air through his nose.

Loki’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked and this was going to be embarrassingly short but Loki had kept him on tenterhooks for a half hour and now he was blowing him in a  _coatroom_ at a nice, respectable theater and  _oh god_ that thing Loki had just done with his tongue.

He clapped a hand over his own mouth. The noises Loki was making, wet and hungry and pleased, sounded unbearably loud. Steve screwed his eyes shut so he wasn’t looking at Loki’s head bobbing up and down but that just heightened the sensations so he opened them again and he could see Loki’s knees spread wide, one of his hands down the front of his pants and stroking himself. 

Steve let out a muffled whine, and then Loki’s mouth slid down his cock again, swallowing him all the way down, and Steve did yelp as he came into Loki’s throat as the lights flickered the two minute warning. He felt the vibration of Loki’s moan and his knees nearly buckled. 

Loki pulled his mouth away slowly, cleaning Steve’s cock with delicate little flicks of his tongue that made Steve shudder. He stood up and Steve blinked stupidly at him for a moment.

Then he grabbed the waistband of his open pants and pulled him in until he could feel the press of Loki’s unfinished erection against his hip, and kissed him, open mouthed and sloppy, too dazed to think about someone walking in. . 

"The second act will be starting soon," Loki murmured. 

"Screw the play," Steve said, his voice rough and acutely aware of Loki’s desire despite the relative calm of his voice. "I want a bed."

"What a romantic," Loki murmured, fingers resting against Steve’s cheek. "I think I can arrange that." 

"Excuse me," said an unfamiliar voice. "Intermission is over in - oh! Oh my god-"

Steve caught just the briefest glimpse of a startled,  _very embarrassed_  young woman’s face before Loki swept them away, laughing.


	3. my heart is still reliant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [portraitoftheoddity](http://portraitoftheoddity.tumblr.com) for a (porn) prompt of Steve/Loki, blindfolds, and with much love to said human, who is generally wonderful and amazing and if you're not reading her and mostfacinorous' Little Talks piece then you should be. (It's very good.)

Even with his eyes wide open, Loki could see nothing. The heavy black cloth of the blindfold smothered all light. He could hear Steve rustling around and shifted, testing the strength of the ties holding him to the frame of the bed, but the knots held firm. He stretched his legs out and arched his back, hoping the blatant display of his naked body would catch Steve’s attention. “What are you doing?” He asked, trying to sound casual.

“Are you getting impatient already?” Something about the amusement in Steve’s voice made pleasant flutters rise in Loki’s belly.

“Merely curious,” he said innocently. He felt the slight stir of air a moment before Steve’s lips brushed his, one warm hand stroking his shoulder before pulling away. He was acutely aware of the feeling of it, the texture of Steve’s skin and the softness of his lips. It was all he could do not to make a sound of protest when Steve pulled away.

“You look beautiful,” he murmured, and Loki felt warmth well up deep within even as a shiver ran down his spine, breath hitching in his chest for just a moment.

“Why, thank you,” he said, trying for carelessness, but his voice came out sounding breathless instead. He shifted his body invitingly, letting his thighs fall slightly open. “Perhaps you’d care to show your appreciation?”

“Impatient,” Steve repeated, not quite chidingly, and flicked Loki’s leg, a small, sharp sting that reverberated through him, making Loki squirm. The bed shifted as Steve climbed onto it.

The blindfold had been his idea, to Loki’s surprise. It wasn’t often that Steve suggested such things, though Loki suspected he might have gotten bolder. Loki hadn’t let himself hesitate, though admittedly he wasn’t sure now. He missed being able to see Steve, his small shifts of expression and the way he moved, powerful but somehow cautious, too, like he wasn’t quite used to his own body.

Having Steve on the bed with him and unable to see what he was doing…made Loki tense. Not in a wholly unenjoyable fashion, but nonetheless. It was strange, how… _helpless_ just not being able to see made him feel.

He almost jumped at the sudden warmth of Steve’s breath on his shoulder, sucking in a sharp inhale. Steve breathed softly out and then pressed his lips to skin, and Loki’s body went slack at the soft brush of his lips. He shifted. “Are you teasing me?”

“Are you the only one allowed to do that?” Steve murmured. Loki could hear the smile in it. His fingers trailed up Loki’s neck and then back down.

“I didn’t say…you shouldn’t,” Loki said, almost losing his sentence partway through when Steve moved his mouth an inch lower and flicked his tongue against Loki’s skin, sending a tingle of sensation through him. “Merely…commenting.”

“Mmm.” Steve sounded faintly skeptical. His fingers roamed over Loki’s collarbone, a very light touch that made him acutely aware of his own skin. “If you say so.”

Loki’s hands flexed. He wanted to pull Steve down to him, thread his fingers in his hair and kiss him soundly. The frustration only stoked the fire in his belly.

“Oh…hmmm. Are you going to let me in on your plans or just keep… _hmmm._ ” He did break off, then, Steve’s tongue drawing a thick, wet stripe up the side of his neck. Loki tilted his head to the side to offer more skin, and jerked with a sharp little  _“ah!”_ when Steve nipped at the skin just over his pulse.

“I read somewhere that not being able to see can make people more – sensitive,” Steve said, and if his voice didn’t waver Loki could picture the blush that was probably spreading on his face and down his neck. “I wondered if that would be the case for you.”

Loki closed his eyes behind the blindfold. “What’s your – conclusion?”

“I’m not sure. I think I need to do a little more evaluation.”

“And how are you going to do tha- _aaah._ ” Loki broke off into an exhale, Steve’s teeth catching his skin lightly before he sucked  _hard_ on the side of Loki’s neck. His whole body went slack, head falling back to offer his throat, heat coiling and tightening in his loins. He could, he thought, feel it more, feel  the suction through his entire body with new intensity-

Steve drew back, and Loki let out a low, shuddering moan. He took a few short, shallow breaths through his nose. “You sound good,” Steve murmured, and Loki’s whole body tightened. “It’s always…satisfying, to make you sound like that.”

“You’re good at it,” Loki murmured, and then twitched as Steve’s fingers brushed his side, tracing the line of his ribs and moving down, across his abdomen. Loki stiffened, feeling suddenly, acutely vulnerable in a way that made his stomach tighten and his breathing pick up. “Steve,” he breathed, and heard the faint note of tension in his own voice. His fingers paused.

“Loki,” he said, quietly, half question and half reassurance. His hand flattened out, palm pressing down into Loki’s stomach. “If you want me to take it off…”

“It’s fine,” Loki said, after a moment, and then breathed out harshly. Steve’s hand rubbed in a small circle and then withdrew again, and Loki felt him shift and tried not to tense, part of him bracing for something – he wasn’t sure what.

Steve’s weight settled over his legs, straddling Loki’s thighs, and his thumbs traced the sharp edge of Loki’s hipbones. Loki closed his eyes as though it would make a difference in the darkness and let his hips lift into Steve’s hands, his half-hard cock giving a twitch at the nearness of Steve’s fingers – but Steve didn’t touch him, just ran his fingers down over the tops of Loki’s thighs, inward to lightly run along the insides up toward his groin but stopping short. Loki let out a low groan, his hips twitching up. Steve pushed them gently back down and removed his hands.

“Steve,” Loki said, his voice sounding harsh, but then Steve’s whole body was pressed against his, his hands around Loki’s wrists as he claimed Loki’s mouth, tongue teasing at his lips. Loki let them part willingly, taking the thrusts of Steve’s tongue, slow and steady, and the weight of his body that let Loki rut against his hip in small, shallow thrusts. Steve’s hands squeezed his wrists and Loki sucked in a breath and felt himself tremble.

“Shh,” Steve said, his voice soft and low, and Loki felt himself go slack without thinking. His body was almost humming, the rasp of Steve’s pants on his cock too much. He opened his eyes, staring into the black that was his vision. He could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Steve’s body lifted from his and Loki let out a groan, but a moment later his mouth was back, nibbling a trail down his chest. One of his hands slid up Loki’s chest to take a nipple between thumb and forefinger and Loki gasped, back arching off the bed for a moment before he dropped back, squeezing his eyes closed again. Then a brush of hot, damp air against his other nipple and Steve’s lips closed over it, tongue flicking the bud before he sucked, gentle but firm.

The air left Loki’s lungs in a rush. His thoughts narrowed for a moment to Steve’s hot, wet mouth on his chest, his arms jerking and pulling the bonds taut. His nerves lit up all at once and his hips bucked, a throb pulsing through his loins. His mouth opened wordlessly, soundlessly, and when Steve’s teeth just brushed against the sensitized bud he heard himself make a thin sort of whine. His thumb rubbed over Loki’s other nipple as Steve pulled his lips away, a back and forth motion that was anything but soothing.

“You like that,” Steve said, his voice a little rough, and it wasn’t a question. “I think you  _are_ more sensitive like this.” His hand ran down over Loki’s side and he quivered under that touch, still trying to catch his breath. Loki made a low sound in the back of his throat, and Steve’s fingers pressed into his skin, grounding him.

What didn’t ground him was Steve’s other hand wrapping around his erect cock, not stroking, just holding.

Steve shifted down Loki’s body, lips pressing briefly above his navel as he let go of Loki’s cock and then trailing down. His mouth and breath were hot, and Loki was exquisitely aware of both as Steve moved down and breathed lightly over the head of Loki’s cock.

“Ohh,” Loki heard himself say, more exhalation than word, his eyes fluttering closed and then open again, for all there was no difference, cocooned in darkness either way. Steve did it again, damp air brushing against him, Steve’s thumb dragging his foreskin back and Loki could almost feel his lips hovering-

He pulled back, and Loki let out a loud whine, wrists twisting and yanking at his bonds.

Then Steve’s mouth enveloped him, sliding down his cock with exquisite, painful slowness. It was all Loki could do not to let his hips thrust upwards, just to lie still and feel the pressure of Steve’s tongue, the gentle suction of his lips. His stomach tightened pleasurably, heat sinking down into his low belly and making his toes curl.

“Steeve,” Loki exhaled, his whole body shuddering, and Steve hummed in answer, making Loki’s whole body vibrate like a plucked string. His fists clenched, nails digging into his palms.

Steve began to move his head, licking and sucking up and down Loki’s length, but slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly. Loki groaned and lifted his head only to thump it back down. The gentle, soft attention was maddening, and his breath came in short little pants, his awareness narrowing to Steve’s lips wrapped around him, tongue pushing upwards in pulses.

He pulled off with a wet pop and Loki almost keened. His body was vibrating with tension and need, even the slight brush of air making his skin tingle, and when Steve licked a line up the underside of his cock Loki shuddered violently.

“Steve, please,” he breathed without thinking. “I want – nnn – I want-  _oh._ ” His voice fractured as Steve swallowed him again, at the same time sliding one slick finger between his buttocks and pressing it into him. Loki exhaled in a gasp as Steve sucked at him, finger moving in slow, shallow thrusts until Loki was dizzy with the sensations, scarcely thinking at all until Steve’s mouth moved away again and he chased the heat, hips pushing up.

“More?” Steve asked, his voice soft but roughened, and Loki made an airless noise and nodded fervently. The second finger hardly felt like enough when Steve pushed it in but then his fingers curled and stars exploded in the dark that was all Loki could see and he almost yowled in sudden, surprised pleasure.

Steve’s fingers continued their motion and he breathed, hot and damp, on the head of Loki’s cock. He squeezed his eyes closed and flung his head back and tried to ride it out, panting, his chest heaving and body twitching with every touch. Steve’s hand landed feather-light on his ribs and Loki shuddered, made a soft  _hnnn_ sound through his teeth.

“What do you want?” Steve asked, fingers pressed deep inside him, thumb rubbing back and forth between balls and asshole. Loki felt like he was being drawn tight like a bowstring; he shifted, neck straining, the dark of his temporary blindness closing in.

“I don’t,” he started, and broke off. “I can’t-”

Steve’s fingers moved, rubbing along his insides, and Loki arched, lips opening in a soundless gasp. He dropped heavily back to the bed, his cock throbbing, so hard it hurt. “ _Please,_ ” he burst out. He felt Steve’s breath for a moment before he kissed the base of Loki’s cock.

“Do you trust me?” Steve asked, fingers pulling out of Loki’s body and moving to the outside of his thigh, both hands sliding under his body to grasp his buttocks.

Bound and blind and helpless, Loki twisted as though he could avoid that question, sudden panic rising up his throat. He didn’t know how to trust. He’d never known how to trust, not _anyone-_

“Loki.” Steve’s voice was low and firm and sure, and Loki fell still, panting. “Trust me.”

Loki felt himself go limp, and surrendered. He let his head fall back, eyes closed; let his hands open, no longer clenched and fighting the bonds. He heard Steve’s pants unzip and slide off with a rustle of cloth, felt him move and lift Loki’s hips, guiding the head of his cock to Loki’s opened asshole and in. Loki relaxed his body deliberately but he still stretched at that first thrust so that he felt the long, slow drag of Steve’s cock pushing into him until their hips met, the soft skin of Steve’s balls pressed against his body. Not an unfamiliar feeling, but suddenly he was very –  _aware,_ of the fullness and the place where their bodies met, of the heat clenching in his low belly and the weight of Steve’s hips pressing him down into the bed.

Behind the blindfold, his eyelids fluttered. Seeing nothing, it was like there was nothing but him, and Steve, and this, now.

Loki inhaled a shuddering breath and let it out.

Steve began to move. His thrusts were long and slow at first so Loki could feel every inch, every minute shift. He brought his knees up to make it easier and heard Steve groan quietly, felt his muscles flex, thighs pressed against Loki’s ass. Loki rocked his hips but Steve didn’t shift rhythm, his hands digging into Loki’s sides, fingers hot on his skin. Little noises escaped his mouth every time Steve drove into him, faint gasps and whines and a low moan when Steve’s hands slid up, thumbs circling his nipples again.

“Faster,” Loki breathed. “I want – I want-  _ohh._ ” Steve slowed down, instead, hands dropping from Loki’s body to brace on either side of him, his arms trembling. Loki’s toes curled and he panted as a slight shift in angle let Steve slide deeper than ever into him and even as he felt gloriously full he craved more, craved Steve pounding into him, hips slamming together, rough enough to leave Loki aching after. “Steve,” he gasped, as his hips rolled and Loki felt the shift inside push the head of Steve’s cock over his prostate, sending pleasure shooting up his spine. All he could do was writhe and squirm, cock hard as iron.

“Good,” Steve said, his voice rough and breathless. “Good, that’s good, Loki,” and his gut coiled with renewed warmth even as his body went limp again. He let out a thin, wordless whine.

“Please,” he forced out, and this time when Steve moved the rhythm he set was faster, his hips pumping in and out until Loki’s body took each stroke with ease, and Steve’s hands moved again, lifting his hips so that each thrust in pushed his cock across Loki’s prostate. Loki thrashed under him, ragged cries quickly becoming one long, continuous keen, his cock slapping against his stomach and leaving wet smears behind. He could hear himself babbling, everything gone but the pressure of Steve’s cock inside and the weight of his body and the sound of his voice murmuring half-coherent praise and reassurance.

Loki tried to hold on. He  _did._ But the stimulation overtook him and he couldn’t hold it back. He came with a shout, cock spraying warm come on his chest and stomach, mouth open and gasping.  _Oh god,_ he thought he heard Steve say, and could only drop back and let him take the last few strokes before his body stiffened as well, spilling inside Loki.

He felt limp and slack, spent, almost relieved by the darkness. Steve collapsed over him, face pressed into Loki’s neck, breathing hard, and Loki took a deep breath of the smell of him, sweat and musk and the slight scent of his shampoo. Pinned between him and the mattress, eyes covered and body slack, Loki realized that he almost felt…safe.

One of Steve’s hands slid up and fumbled at the blindfold.

“Leave it,” Loki said, without thinking.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, voice blurry.

“Yes,” Loki said, aware of the wet smear between their bodies, the sweat on his skin and the lingering humming pleasure; the warm feeling of satiation in his loins that echoed through his body. “I’m sure.”


	4. kneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I was thinking about how, Loki being the masochistic little thing he is, he might post-Steve reframe the whole Stuttgart fight into masturbation fodder. And generally fantasize about getting rough handling from Steve along those lines. And being a masochistic little thing with _magic_ , he can do certain things with his masturbation fodder that others can't. 
> 
> Also, more fic about how Loki's relationship with sex is kinda fucked up and not actually that healthy?? Haha, how about that.

He was in Germany.

The shield struck him just as he remembered, knocking him off his feet before he could destroy the insolent old man refusing to bow. “The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else,” a voice that was now familiar said, “we ended up disagreeing.”

Loki got to his feet, snarling as he had then, but instead of facing him from a distance Steve was  _right there,_ his expression stern and disapproving and for a moment even caught up in the memory he froze.

 And then Steve’s hand shot out and grabbed a handful of his hair and  _yanked_ hard enough to bring tears to Loki’s eyes. Wasn’t he supposed to be wearing a helmet? Some part of him wondered, but Steve was saying “let’s see how you like it,” voice almost a growl. He jerked Loki forward and off balance, kicking his feet out from under him and shoving downward. Loki’s knees hit the pavement hard and he was kneeling before Steve, Steve standing tall and righteous and angry.

_Oh,_ he thought, and jerked awake, hips grinding into the mattress.

He flipped to his back and wrapped a hand around his cock. He pulled roughly, closing his eyes to picture the look on Steve’s face glaring down at him, the feeling of being forced down to his knees with a mass of people watching-

Loki groaned and squirmed, hips bucking upward, but he wanted more. Needed…

He rolled out of bed, pushing himself to his feet and calling his magic, closing his eyes and making himself focus. The air in the room felt cold on his overheated skin, making him want to shiver.

“Come here.”

It was Steve’s voice, but a little harsher, a little harder. Loki opened his eyes. He was standing near the door, feet planted, wearing not his uniform but the more casual shirt and khakis of his day to day life. His eyes scanned Loki’s body from head to toe, weighing, judging.

“What for?” Loki asked, mostly rhetorically. He knew the answer. His voice sounded rough.

“You don’t get to ask questions,” his Steve said. “Not with everything you’ve done.”

His stomach did a little flip; he wasn’t sure of what emotion. Loki padded over to Steve, reaching out his hand to cup the tent in his pants. “And yet you still desire me,” he murmured. Steve’s fingers threaded gently into his hair and a little shiver ran down Loki’s spine.

Then he pulled, hard enough to force Loki’s head back until his neck protested and he just managed to swallow a cry. “Don’t touch me like that,” Steve said, voice rough with lust or anger. Maybe both. “I still know there’s one place you belong.” He released Loki’s hair and stepped back, starting to unfasten his pants. “On your knees.”

Loki’s cock throbbed and he kept himself from reaching for it. “Make me,” he challenged. “Or do you think yourself incapable?”

Steve straightened, hands pausing at his fly, and fixed Loki with a look that made him quiver. “Down,” he said, voice almost a rumble. Loki’s knees buckled and he dropped with a sound almost like a whine, blood rushing to his groin. Steve bared his flushed, erect cock and stepped forward, one hand wrapped around his base, the other grabbing a fistful of Loki’s hair. Loki licked his lips, eyes flickering from Steve’s stern face to his hard cock, tantalizingly close. He leaned forward without thinking but Steve’s hand in his hair jerked him back.

“No,” he said, and shook Loki by the hair. He felt some rip from his scalp, sharp, short pain that only made him ache more. “And if I see you touch yourself…”

Loki almost panted. Steve pulled him back in, pulling his head into place and tipping it back, cockhead brushing against Loki’s lips and leaving a wet smear. He licked them clean, knowing the salty tang was little more than a memory but still savoring it, his heart pounding. He could hear Steve’s rough breathing.

“All right,” Steve said. “You can… _unh._ ” Loki didn’t let the sentence finish, letting his tongue trace the ridge under the head before taking Steve’s cock into his mouth and sucking lightly, letting it weigh on his tongue, focusing on hollowing his cheeks until he felt Steve groan, fingers tugging Loki’s hair. He guarded his teeth and let himself bob a little downwards, then back up. Steve groaned again, more loudly, and then his hand released Loki’s hair but only to wrap around the back of his skull and pull him forcefully down so Loki barely had time to breathe before Steve’s cock filled his throat.

The hand on the back of his head held Loki there, his throat straining and spasming, and then Steve pulled back only to start fucking his mouth in earnest, hand at the back of Loki’s head holding him steady as his hips pistoned, not careful, not cautious, using Loki like he was little more than a hole. Tears welled up in Loki’s eyes and spilled down his face, mingled with the saliva he couldn’t swallow dripping down his chin. He sucked in breaths in between thrusts but it wasn’t quite enough to keep his head from starting to spin, thoughts fading away in the feeling of being used and punished and  _humiliated,_ Steve’s fingers catching and pulling at his hair, the impact of his thrusts jarring Loki’s body. He could hear himself making little whining noises and his fingers scrabble at the floor, at Steve’s legs, struggling to obey and not to touch his aching cock.

Finally, almost entirely lost, Steve’s body coiled tight, spilling too deep in Loki’s throat for him to taste – though he imagined he could feel the heat burn on his abused throat as he swallowed convulsively.

Steve pulled roughly out. Loki half fell forward, coughing. “Now,” Steve said, voice softer but still rough-edged. “Now you can see to yourself.”

Loki took himself in hand, the slick of his own arousal to ease the friction a little but keeping his grip intentionally rough, his strokes harsh and fast until he came with a shout that grated on his still raw throat. His eyes slammed closed and his back arched, still kneeling, spit on his chin and face streaked with tears, one hand planted on the floor so he didn’t collapse face-first to the ground.

He lost his focus and the spell with his coming, and didn’t call it back, breathing hard and raggedly. His throat ached from rough use, but he felt…calmer. Steadier.

This was not something he could ask of the real Steve. He knew that. Steve might try, but it would only hurt him.

No matter, Loki thought, one hand rising to his throat, rubbing it absently. What Steve didn’t know…

He coughed and pushed himself to his feet, glancing at his come spattered hand and chest and heading for the shower.


	5. better together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old fashioned shower sex.

Steve was rinsing the last of the shampoo out of his hair when he felt the stirring of air and heard the soft step on tile that meant he had company. He smiled and didn’t turn, letting Loki’s arms slid around his waist and pull Steve back against him, bodies nestled pleassantly together as Loki planted a kiss on the back of his neck. 

"You didn’t wake me," he murmured, barely audible over the sound of falling water. 

"You looked like you were sleeping soundly," Steve said, resting his hands over Loki’s. "I didn’t want to disturb you." 

"Hmm. Pleasant dreams, for once." Loki’s hands drifted lower, just over his hipbones. Steve’s stomach muscles twitched. "You played a starring role."

Steve cleared his throat. “Oh?” 

He could almost feel Loki smirk, fingers pushing into Steve’s skin, pulling their hips tighter together. He could feel Loki’s cock, half hard and warm, against his back. “Hmm-mm.” Loki’s thumbs rubbed little circles. “Are you asking me to tell you more?” 

"Maybe," Steve hedged. Loki nipped at his shoulder and Steve felt himself tense.

"It started a little like this," Loki said, his voice light. "Except that you were joining me in the shower. I was already slick and…wet." Steve swallowed, Loki’s voice… _getting_ to him the way it always did. “And then you kissed me.”

"I can’t kiss you like this," Steve pointed out. Loki’s arms loosened and Steve turned. The spray hit him in the face but he closed his eyes, blindly seeking Loki’s lips. Loki kissed him, his mouth slippery and warm with just a slight brush of teeth. Steve put his hands on Loki’s narrow hips, then slid them up to his waist, his breathing coming a little shorter. 

"Mmm," Loki said, and Steve opened his eyes enough to see Loki lick his lips, a predatory gleam in his eyes. His body jerked, and Loki’s shifted so the motion pushed Steve’s cock against the groove of Loki’s hip. His breathing hitched. "You pushed me up against the wall," Loki went on, his voice sinful velvet, "and I wrapped my legs around your waist." Steve only realized that his mouth was open when he swallowed a mouthful of hot water. His mind was suddenly full of the image, Loki’s legs locked around him, head thrown back and mouth open-

You thrust into me-” Loki’s hips rocked, hands pulling their hips together tight enough that Steve gasped at the pressure on his cock pinned between them. Loki’s erection rubbed insistently against his stomach. “Again and again, your hips pumping, your mouth at my neck.” Steve’s body felt flushed and hot, and not just from the water. His hands moved to Loki’s back, clutching at him. “And just before you spilled - I woke.” The friction of Loki’s body moving against his stilled abruptly, and Steve almost let out a whine.  _Easy,_ his still thinking brain mocked him, but Steve pushed it away.

"Loki," he did say, breathless. 

Loki leaned in and kissed him, wet and open-mouthed, his tongue thrusting into Steve’s mouth, sucking on Steve’s when he answered in kind. “What do you say,” he murmured on Steve’s lips, “we see how the dream ends?”

Steve didn’t even think before nodding. He turned them both, backing Loki up into a wall, and kissed him again. Loki caught Steve’s lips and rolled it between his teeth; in response Steve dropped his head to Loki’s shoulder and sucked hard on a mouthful of flesh until Loki arched with a gasp. Loki’s body was slippery and warm and pliant under Steve’s exploratory hands.

"I’m going to scream your name," Loki said, his voice low and full of promise. "When you take me, I want them to know. I want them to hear me." 

Steve made a pathetic little noise and ground his cock against Loki’s body, sucking in a heaving breath. Loki’s hand snaked between them and gripped him tight. 

"I want you inside me," he said, and Steve’s whole body clenched. "I want to feel you filling me, stretching me. I want to feel you finish in my body and feel your come on my thighs when you pull out. I want to feel your cock pushing into my body inch by inch as I  _beg_ for it.” Steve’s thoughts went blank. Loki’s breath was hot on his ear. “I’ve already prepared myself. Before coming here, using my fingers…”

The image swam unbidden into Steve’s head of Loki splayed open on their bed, fucking himself on his hand while Steve was shampooing his hair and he wished- “I would’ve liked to see that,” he blurted out. Loki laughed, stuttering and breathless. 

"After," he said, "after, I can…again. Or your fingers, milking me dry, but for now-" His hips bucked, cock pushing against Steve’s stomach. "I need you to  _fuck me._ ”

Breath exploded out of Steve and he bent down just enough to grab Loki’s ass and hoist him up, his back sliding up the wall with a slick sound that was almost obscene. Loki’s legs wrapped snakelike around his waist and Steve braced himself against the wall with one hand, the other lining his cock up against Loki’s hole. His fingers brushed tender, hot flesh and he felt it flutter and groaned with the anticipation of being inside hot, tight-

Steve couldn’t hold back anymore. He thrust  _in_ and cried out as Loki’s body clenched around him, but not as loudly as Loki’s full throated shout. Supporting Loki’s ass with one hand and his own body with the other, Steve took a moment to breathe.

"Nnh -  _yes,_ Captain,” Loki said, his head back and throat working as he swallowed. Steve’s eyes fixed on that motion, on the way his chest heaved. “You feel - you feel so  _good-_

His face grew hot and he was sure he was bright red, but at the same time his stomach clenched and his cock throbbed, his hips rutting as though he could get deeper. 

"Again," Loki commanded, breathlessly. "Again, I want you to  _pound_ me, fuck me through this wall, I want to feel you-“

Something about the words made Steve feel vague uncertainty but it was lost in the flood of want and he did move, beginning to thrust and Loki- 

Loki was  _loud._ His voice only rose as Steve moved, shouting and then almost  _screaming_ a mixture of praise and babble and  _Steve, yes, Steeeeve!_  until Steve was sure the entire tower must be able to hear but he didn’t have a hand available to try to cover his mouth. He buried his flaming face in Loki’s shoulder, sucked at his skin as his pace began to stutter, Loki’s body writhing against his and his shouts more babble than words. 

"Loki," Steve gasped out into his shoulder, "Loki, I-"

His body clenched as Loki’s tightened around him and he let out a loud, keening sound, his nails digging into Steve’s shoulders. “Come for me,” Loki said, voice ragged but the volume dropping. “Now. I want to feel you - let go.” 

With that, Steve was gone, his balls tightening and his eyes slamming closed.

When he recovered, his muscles slack and trembling, he had to brace both hands against the wall to keep his knees from giving out. His whole body felt oversensitized and he opened his eyes with difficulty. Loki smirked at him, looking…satiated, and Steve realized guiltily that he hadn’t realized when Loki had come. He shifted slightly and Loki winced, letting out a little gasp. Steve felt a flood of guilt, realizing how - rough he’d been. 

"Are you all right?" He asked, suddenly worried. Loki stretched, his arms draping around Steve’s neck when he dropped them. 

"Never better," Loki said, his smile languid and so…satisfied that Steve felt his face growing hot all over again. "Never better."


	6. praiseworthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for drunk!Steve sex. I never refuse to deliver on such things.

The knock that came on the door sounded heavy for Steve, so after a moment Loki rose and went to check through the keyhole, hearing muffled voices outside. A quick glance through and he opened the door, frowning. “What did you  _do_ to him?”

Thor, supporting a listing Steve, looked just a touch sheepish. “I only gave him one glass of mead,” he said. “He mentioned wishing to try Aesir liquor, and I did not see the harm in giving him a little, but he drank a full glass before I could tell him to stop.”

“Oh, for-” Loki cut off, shaking his head. Steve roused himself and beamed at Loki.

“Loki,” he said, looking so delighted to see him that Loki’s heart leaped a little. “Thor, you brought me to Loki! Good idea.”

“You did not see the harm,” Loki said dryly. Thor had the grace to look a little ashamed. Steve pulled away from Thor and stumbled over to Loki, throwing his arms around Loki’s neck in a clumsy embrace.

“Hmmm. Loki,” Steve said, pressing his face into Loki’s neck. “Smell good. Like…trees. And rainstorms. Thor smells like electricity and dirt. But not dirt in a bad way. Nice dirt. Earth, that’s it. That’s nice too, but it’s not  _you.”_

Loki could feel his face warm. “Perhaps I should go,” Thor said, his mouth twitching like he was trying not to laugh.

“If he suffers for this…” Loki warned.

“You can make one of those noxious brews you used to give me,” Thor said. “Goodnight - Loki. Goodnight, Steve.”

“Night,” Steve mumbled, without moving his face. Thor closed the door, and Loki began attempting to guide his extremely inebriated lover over to the couch.

“Would you like any water?” He asked. “You are going to be very sorry for this indulgence tomorrow.”

“M’not sorry now,” Steve said, and started mouthing at Loki’s neck in a - very distracting manner. “Mmm. You taste nice,” Steve said, and then made a sort of laughing sound. “I mean. I knew that.” His tongue licked up over Loki’s pulse and he stumbled a bit, a shiver running down his spine - and had to stop when Steve followed by sucking at his neck, rough and clumsy, teeth scraping the skin as he made little vibrating sounds into Loki’s skin.

“Ah - that’s, hm.” Loki forced himself to steady and moved them the rest of the way to the couch, giving Steve a gentle push onto it. “I cannot tell if you are an affectionate drunk or merely a lustful one.”

Steve sprawled onto the couch, trying to tug Loki with him. “I just want to be close to you,” he said, only slurring his words a little. “It’s nice. Being able to come back here and hold you, know you’re here. It’s always - haven’t had a lot to come home to in a while, you know?” Steve wrapped his arms around Loki and nuzzled his shoulder, one leg tangling with Loki’s so he could not move very far at all. “And here you are. Like a dream. Someone’s dream, anyway, I never would’ve figured…”

Loki felt a peculiar tightness in his chest, suddenly. “That you would hitch your star to one so dark as mine?” He said, light and theatrical, but Steve shook his head. 

“No…that someone like you’d - go with me. You’re gorgeous and smart and sophisticated, make me feel like - like Cinderella, sometimes.” Steve’s fingers ran into his hair as Loki felt himself jerk, startled. “You’re the prince. Obviously.”

“From what I know of your stories it is more likely that you are Beauty and I the Beast,” Loki said, still lightly, and then let out a gasp when Steve -  _bit_ him. 

“Stop that,” he said. “You’re not. You’re…amazing. I wish - I wish everyone saw it, how amazing you are. Could yell it at all of ‘em. And you’re mine.” Steve’s head dropped back, fingers stroking the back of Loki’s neck. “I’m so lucky.”

Loki felt a shiver run down his spine. “You are drunk,” he said plainly, trying to extricate himself. “Let me get you some water-”

“No,” Steve protested, and somehow he managed to tangle his legs with Loki’s and flip them over so he had Loki pinned against the couch, weight pressing him down into the cushions. Steve grinned tirumphantly and kissed Loki before he could say anything, long and slow, tongue pushing into Loki’s mouth and running along his own tongue until whatever Loki had meant to say was quite lost. Steve pulled back, panting. 

“You are still drunk,” Loki said, a little breathless. 

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true,” Steve said, his eyes wide and almost painfully earnest in  way that tugged at Loki’s stomach. “You know that. Or you should. That I love you so  _much_ and it’s because - of who you  _are._ Everything you’ve done since - since getting here, I’m so proud of you, I’m so  _proud_ of you for choosing to stay here, for, for-” Steve broke off, his fingers fumbling at Loki’s shirt until he finally just shoved it up and pushed himself down, lips pressing to Loki’s stomach, kissing and sucking at his skin. Loki closed his eyes, squirming, feeling his cock start to respond to the stimulation and Steve’s chest rubbing against his groin.

“Steve,” he said, voice rough. His words felt - like brands, burning, but also like warm drink that lit a fire in his chest and made his head spin, not unpleasantly. 

“Shh,” Steve mumbled into his abdomen, fingers fluttering down his sides, tracing little circles on his skin that made Loki shiver. “I love you,” he repeated. “Love you. Brave, beautiful - mine,” he said, and Loki had to close his eyes and bite back a moan. “I want to - want to taste you right now. I mean - your cock,” Steve said, and if he flushed his eyes were bright when Loki looked at him. “Can I…”

“You are -  _very_ drunk,” Loki repeated, though it was hard to say the words. 

“Maybe,” Steve said, with a cheeky grin. “First time in forever, feels like - that mead is good.” He pushed up, fingers undoing the button on Loki’s trousers, the zipper, before he paused. “Wait. You didn’t say…”

Loki groaned. He should say  _no, wait._ But Steve was looking at him with such _eagerness._ “Yes,” he said finally, lifting his hips to help a grinning Steve pull his clothing down, exposing his half-hard cock. Steve licked his lips and Loki felt his breath catch, though the gesture seemed unconscious. He tried not to arch his hips, gripping one of the couch cushions in one hand.

Steve frowned. “Couch’s too crowded,” he said, and slid off onto the floor, pulling Loki’s legs with him so he was kneeling between Loki’s legs, hands on Loki’s hips, looking up at him with his face shining. 

Arousal rolled in a wave through Loki’s body and he let his head fall back. “You are…” he started to say, but Steve nipped his inner thigh and he broke off in a gasp as his lover began pulling his pants off the rest of the way, casting them aside. One of his hands moved, grabbing Loki’s bare foot and digging his thumb into the arch, rubbing little circles. Loki let out a low, embarrasing noise.

“The way you sound, it’s, it’s incredible,” Steve said. “Love hearing the noises you make when I touch you. You sound like - like the best kind of filthy dream, it’s good, it’s so - I used to dream about you, before we were…before we started this, but I didn’t have the imagination to get close.” Loki took several breaths through his open mouth. His body felt hot. “I could just listen to you and…” Steve flushed. “Sometimes I think I could get off just hearing you.” Steve leaned in and kissed a line up Loki’s leg, releasing his foot, lips drawing closer and closer until Loki could feel the tickle of his breath.

“Oh Norns,” he breathed, and then Steve’s lips were on his testicles, licking one and then the other, slick and wet, the warmth cooling quickly on his skin. Loki bit down on his lip but Steve’s mouth was still moving, licking and kissing up the shaft of his cock now standing fully erect. Loki’s hand moved to the back of Steve’s head, cradling his skull without pushing, as Steve reached the tip of his cock and flicked his tongue against the slit. 

Loki let out a sound half moan, half sigh, managing to keep himself from thrusting up in time though it was  _hard,_ Steve’s tongue exploring over and around his cockhead, leaving damp stripes until Loki’s stomach muscles were quivering and he was almost twisting with need.

Then Steve’s hands pressed down on his hips and he shifted, lowering his mouth down and taking Loki’s cock between his lips, sliding down the first few inches. Loki let out a shuddering, gasping moan, the hot, wet warmth of Steve’s mouth all at once, after the almost teasing licks - the pressure of his tongue and then of slow, steady suction, even just the  _sight_ of Steve’s reddened lips, slick with spit, wrapped around his cock making his body pulse. “A-aah,” he heard himself say, and “Steve,” almost airlessly, and if Steve’s mouth was too full to smile Loki felt his laugh, the vibration pushing a wordless whine from him. 

Steve’s hand gripped the rest of him that did not fit as he began to bob up and down, twisting his head and moving his tongue until Loki’s hips pushed up reflexively, thrusts only held down by Steve’s arm across his hips. Nonsense half words and babbled praise spilled from Loki’s lips:  _good ah Norns Steve so good yes, yes like that your tongue, your mouth, aa-hnnn-_  until he was so dizzy with sensation that he could only gasp and strain and  _reach_ and finally-

“Steve,” he managed to say, in warning, and Steve pulled off just as Loki came, white pulses spattering his stomach and Steve’s chin. 

His whole body was humming, his toes tingling. “You look beautiful,” Steve said, his voice a little rough. “You  _are._ Are beautiful.”

Loki could see him beginning to flag. He summoned a wet washcloth. “Come here, lover,” he said, tongue stumbling just a little. Steve crawled up into his arms and Loki wiped his chin clean before kissing him, licking into Steve’s mouth to feel him sigh, sinking his weight into Loki’s body. 

“Dizzy,” Steve murmured, his eyes closing. 

“Mead will do that to you,” Loki murmured. 

“Sleep?” Steve asked. Loki kissed his temple and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“If you wish,” he murmured. “In the morning…I will see if I can’t return the favor.”


	7. there will be no tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki in the early days, in between visits. He finds ways to occupy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked me what the worst things Loki has had a Steve illusion do to him were, and I mentioned something like this, and then someone dared me to write it, and I'm going to stop trying to abdicate responsibility for this now. I'm a little sorry?? Mostly that I love playing with Loki's extremely fucked up relationship with sex and the ways he uses it as self punishment sometimes.
> 
> Steve would be so upset if he ever knew about this. 
> 
> Warnings for asphyxiation, humiliation, and Loki being generally kind of fucked up.

A week went by without so much as a single visit from Captain Rogers. Loki paced his quarters (his new cage), restless and irritable and (if he was honest with himself) disappointed. He wondered if the Captain’s reluctance came with the end of the chase (a captured animal was less interesting than a wild one) or with the change in their positions (captor and prisoner). 

Either way, it meant his days were dull and lonely. 

Loki closed his eyes, calling on his magic and letting it take shape. When he finished the working, he turned, letting his eyes open. 

Steve Rogers stood in the center of his rooms. Loki had chosen his more common uniform of khakis and button-down rather than the more ostentatious one. He met the simulacrum’s eyes. “Why stay away,” he demanded. “Why suddenly so shy?” 

The gaze looking back at him was cold. “Why would I come back,” he said. “I don’t want anything else from you.” 

Loki shook his head, trying to ignore the way that stung at him. _Here I am,_ he had said, arms flung wide. “Liar.” 

The simulacrum took a step toward him. “I’m not the liar here,” he said, but no, that wasn’t like the Captain. Too harsh. He would more likely be disappointed. Even as he thought it, the expression shifted obligingly. “Maybe I’m just trying to give you space.” 

Loki felt his nostrils pinch. “I do not want _space.”_ He took a step forward, closing more of the distance between them. “That is the opposite of what I want.” 

“You haven’t asked,” the Captain said. 

Loki smirked. “I thought I was clear.” He had meant to be, after all. Had meant to finally, _finally_ have what he wanted, seduce the Captain into bed, fuck him or be fucked and then he could be finished with this foolish fixation (another lie). But Stark, and then Doom, and now the closest he’d come to a sexual encounter was his own vivid fantasies. 

His own…Loki studied the simulacrum, chewing on his lower lip. Added a small thread of magic to the working, altering it just slightly. “You want clarity?” He murmured. “Kiss me.”

It was not like kissing flesh, but it was firm enough that it didn’t matter, the Captain pulling him in, mouth not expert but insistent, and Loki let his lips part and his head tilt back, thrusting his tongue into the Captain’s mouth until he felt the magic that made him tingle. One of Rogers’ hands gripped the back of his head, steadying him, the other on his lower back, heavy enough to feel almost like restraint. A very small, delicious shiver went through him. When he pulled back, the illusion’s eyes were dark, a mirror, Loki knew, of his own. 

“You like that,” he said. “Someone else taking command. Control of you.”

A warm trickle ran down Loki’s spine. “Why, Captain. Are you volunteering?” 

A hand grabbing his hair and pulling him back into a rough and demanding kiss was his answer, the Captain turning him and moving him back until Loki’s back was pressed to the wall. When he broke away Loki’s breathing was harsh and loud. One of Rogers’ hands planted in the center of his chest, pinning him firmly in place. “Someone needs to,” he said, voice low and rough. “You’re too dangerous. Unreliable, untrustworthy.” Loki sucked in a breath, words stinging in his chest. “You came to heel but I can’t be sure you’ll stay that way.”

Loki’s stomach clenched and churned even as warmth uncoiled lower in his belly, the sharp feeling of humiliation like (almost as good as) someone taking a knife to his flesh. He twitched, squirmed. “And you think you can ensure I do?” He asked, coy. 

The Captain’s other hand rose even as his hips crowded close. His finger caressed Loki’s throat before closing, palm against his trachea so Loki’s strained swallow pushed against it, his heart thudding. “I think so.”

Loki licked his lips, some slight panic fluttering in his chest. He could stop this, he thought. He should not be in any real danger, but he had not planned that particular action and that his magic did it anyway…he teetered, a moment, but the thudding of his heart in his belly decided him. 

“Bold words,” he said. The Captain’s hips pressed against his, and he squeezed, not hard, just enough to make Loki gasp, to spur a surge of adrenaline and a surge of liquid heat in his loins. He closed his eyes, already breathing hard.

“How long have you wanted this from me?” Rogers asked, his voice rough as Loki’s. 

“Probably only a bit longer than you’ve wanted to do it,” Loki said, even though he knew now that this wasn’t what the Captain would do to him, this wasn’t what he would want. But _Loki_ wanted it. Needed it. 

And maybe he was wrong. Maybe there were dark lusts in there somewhere, waiting to be brought out. 

Fingers pressed into the sides of his neck. “Don’t get smart with me,” he said roughly, and then squeezed, palm compressing his trachea, webbing between thumb and forefinger cutting off air and constricting bloodflow just under his jaw. Loki heard himself choke, heart starting to pound, body surging forward only to be pinned back by the Captain’s body against his.

Rogers released him too soon, Loki took a ragged breath but his throat didn’t even ache and if his adrenaline was up… “Is that all?” He asked.

“Startling off slow,” he said, and squeezed again. Harder, this time, and longer, saliva pooling in Loki’s mouth that he couldn’t swallow, heart pounding a double beat in his loins and his chest, excitement and lust and panic tangling together until the pressure released and Loki sucked in a euphoric breath, head spinning. 

“Slow,” he said, voice rasping a little. 

“Not too slow.” The Captain shifted, hips moving so one of his thighs pressed against Loki’s cock, warm and firm. Loki let out a faint, embarrassing noise, body already half liquid. _Easy,_ a scathing voice murmured at the back of his mind, but he stifled it, squirming against the wall for more. 

“Seems too slow to me,” he exhaled. A beat of a pause. 

“All right,” Rogers’ voice said. “Fine. We can skip ahead.” His hand planted on Loki’s chest moved away and for a moment he thought to shift, expecting it to move down between his legs but then it slid up instead, both of his hands folding around Loki’s throat, thumbs overlapping. _Oh,_ Loki thought. 

His fingers tightened slowly but inexorably, squeezing a little at a time. Loki first struggled for air and then couldn’t draw it at all, silenced but for the involuntary choking sounds he could not stop. His body surged forward against the Captain’s and he pushed Loki back, trapping him against the wall with his thigh tensed against Loki’s erection. He could have fought and didn’t, keeping his hands at his sides, feeling his neck begin to bruise as fingers imbued with magic and Loki’s own will clamped into flesh with the feeling of the inevitable. 

His head started to spin, fingers scrabbling against the wall, spots appearing in front of his eyes, lungs screaming for air. His hands flew up and gripped the Captain’s wrists but didn’t try to pull him away even as his thudding heartbeat inside his skull turned to roaring and he could feel his grip on consciousness starting to slip. 

Loki wondered dizzily if he was about to be killed by his own working. A part of him surrendered to the prospect, distantly aware of his hips still moving, rutting desperately against the offered friction even as his body starved for air. His vision tunneled, narrowing to Rogers’ face, determined but lips open, gasping with his own (Loki’s own) lust.

Nothing. 

Loki surged back to consciousness coughing and gasping in a limp heap on the floor, his throat aching with every inhale. And alone.

He coughed, raggedly, and felt a spike of shame at the sticky wet feeling that meant at some point he’d come. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or sob. _This is what you are,_ he thought, looking up at the ceiling and raising a hand to brush his bruised throat. _This, see?_


	8. undressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a meeting. Loki is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short fic based on [this set of pictures](http://veliseraptor.tumblr.com/post/139176481794/sibandit-some-loki-manips-because-yes) (one of them in particular) and the fact that I tagged it "#loki sends that last picture to steve some day when he's out at an avengers meeting" and then an anon prompted me to write a thing about it. 
> 
> Sometimes it's fun to do cuter, sillier things with these two.

Steve was finding it hard to keep his focus. 

It wasn’t that it was a _boring_ meeting. Just not a particularly interesting one, and it was cold, and Steve was tired, and what Steve couldn’t help but think of as the _important_ stuff was out of the way and now it was just…Avengers PR. Which was important too, sure, but…

Tony had scarpered ten minutes ago, saying something about a board meeting (Steve doubted there was a meeting, or else doubted Tony was going to it) but none of the rest of them had any excuses. Steve was almost relieved when his phone went off. 

“Sorry,” he said, “I’d better check that.” He pulled out his phone, half hoping for…something. Not bad, but urgent. He had no idea what that would look like. _  
_

_Message from Loki_. Steve opened, it, not quite able to keep a small smile off his face. 

It was [a photo](http://40.media.tumblr.com/d3ba3e2574e01addb32c9a5d848fe5ec/tumblr_n5av2ezfXt1r6p8ito3_500.png) \- a selfie? - of Loki. It wasn’t _inappropriate,_ exactly _._ Just Loki, shoulders up, posed as if caught in the act of undressing. His face was angled up toward the camera so his eyes seemed to stare directly at Steve. He could feel warmth starting to creep up his face and quickly put the phone away, though his thumb stayed on it a moment before he pulled his hand away, trying not to fidget.

Something come up?“ Clint said, sounding hopeful. Steve shook his head. 

"Nothing,” he said quickly. “Just - personal stuff.” Mr. Gyrich - their third representative this year - narrowed his eyes. 

“As I was saying,” he said pointedly. “I implore _all_ of you - yes, you too, Agent Barton - to remember that in public appearances you are not merely standing for yourselves, but…”  
  
Steve’s phone buzzed again. He put his hand over it, not quite freezing. Loki, was his first thought, but what if it wasn’t? (And if it was Loki…)

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked under the table. _Message from Loki._ Steve wavered. He should listen. He knew this was at least partly directed at him, after he’d gone off on people for not vaccinating their kids last weekend, but…

Steve opened the message. 

Loki’s mouth was still visible, not quite smiling, but most of the image was of Loki’s chest, all smooth pale skin and lean muscle. Steve could see enough of the background to know that it was the couch and his mind conjured up the image of Loki sprawled loose limbed and half naked, stretched out in the living room, probably smirking as he contemplated Steve’s reaction. 

He snapped back to himself, face hot, and could only be relieved that he hadn’t been sitting there gawping. He shoved his phone into his pocket, where it felt warm. He could feel Natasha eyeing him and just managed not to clear his throat. _Focus._

Steve resisted the urge to glance at his phone again. Right after this, he told himself, he was going to go give Loki a piece of his mind about timing. 

( _It’s not your mind you’re going to give him a piece of,_ a little voice informed Steve, and god, he must be red as a tomato by now.)

Another vibration in his pocket, and Steve nearly jumped straight up out of his seat. His fingers twitched toward it and he pulled them away. _No._ He’d just ignore it. Loki was trying to get a response (already got one) and if he didn’t get one he’d give up (no he wouldn’t). He just had to wait, make it through this meeting, and…

Another buzz. Same message or another one? Steve would’ve sworn he didn’t have control over his fingers pulling the phone out. Two messages. He glanced at Gyrich, who seemed to be focused on Clint at the moment, and opened them. 

Steve sucked in a breath. The first one _was_ Loki sprawled on the couch, but not _half-_ naked, and he must have used magic to take it because both his hands were visible, one behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. He might have been a nude in a museum, except that Steve didn’t usually - _respond_ to nudes the way he was now. 

The second photo nearly made Steve drop his phone. A lot closer in, and angled so that Loki’s closed eyes and parted lips were as visible as his hand wrapped around his cock, thumb poised just below the head.

Steve felt his face flood with heat and heard himself make a very small, very faint noise before he powered off his phone and shoved it as deep into his pocket as he could.

The entire room, he realized belatedly, was staring at him. 

“Is something interesting, Captain Rogers?” Gyrich asked, his voice acid. 

“Nope,” Steve said too quickly. “Nope, nothing.” His whole body felt warm. Oh, God. What did Loki think he was _doing?_ (He was fairly sure he knew exactly what Loki thought he was doing. And it was working, too.)

Steve couldn’t look at anyone else in the room. He was too sure they’d be able to see exactly what he was thinking, and it wasn’t exactly clean and wholesome.

_Bzzz._

What now, Steve thought, almost despairing even as his heartrate picked up. What else could Loki _possibly…_

His hand crept into his pocket. He glanced at his phone, hoping it was subtle. 

_I do hope you are almost out of your meeting._

He managed not to make any noise. But damn, it was a challenge.


	9. the little things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just going to copy and paste the note I wrote for this on Tumblr, because it really says it all. 
> 
> "This fic owes its existence to two things: the AO3 tag generator meme idea I had giving me “alien nipple play” and [portraitoftheoddity](http://portraitoftheoddity)'s response to my telling her this. Also feeling the need to do a little bit of penance for the Doom POV fic I sent to my beta this morning, because…yeah. SO GOOD MORNING HERE’S SOME PORN."
> 
> ...GOOD EVENING, HERE'S SOME PORN.

Steve fanned his hands out across Loki’s ribs, running down his sides and up again as Loki’s fingers tangled in his hair, not quite pulling. He pressed his lips to Loki’s throat and heard him sigh, a soft, contented noise. 

He let one of his hands glide up and ran his thumb over the bud of one of Loki’s nipples, a small flush of pink on Loki’s pale chest. Loki twitched and shifted with a little hum, and Steve caught himself smiling. He ran his thumb across it again, a little slower, feeling skin pebble under his touch. Shifting his hand as Loki’s breath snagged, he rolled the hardening nipple between thumb and forefinger, not pinching, and let out a little exhale when Loki’s fingers tightened in his hair.

“Good?” He asked, glancing up. Loki nodded, eyes shut, and Steve looked back down and lowered his head, kissing Loki’s other nipple, exhaling on skin. He felt Loki’s stomach muscles flex and release and only encouraged him, drawing circles with his thumb around the now rosy peak. He wet his lips and mouthed a little more deliberately, dragging his tongue slowly over skin until he met the small bump of nipple and began to explore it, slowly, deliberately. He felt the faint moan vibrate in Loki’s chest and let up with his hand, focusing on his tongue’s performance - eventually fastening his lips and sucking, pulling a startlingly strangled noise from Loki’s throat, his back arching. 

Steve lifted his head and glanced up. The flush in Loki’s cheeks matched the shade of his flushed, hardened nipples almost perfectly in a way that made Steve feel hot and itchy. 

He dropped quickly back down, kissing his way wetly across Loki’s chest to lavish the same attention on the other side, paying attention to the texture of Loki’s skin on his tongue. He learned that quick flutters of his tongue made Loki gasp and pull his hair, but long, slow suction made him keen and sigh and arch. Steve paused to catch his breath and Loki let out a string of words that Steve didn’t quite catch but that sounded like swear words.

“Language,” he teased, gliding his thumb over the erect bud of Loki’s other nipple, and Loki opened his eyes to slits, lips parted and color high. Steve swallowed hard.

“You are a fiend,” he said, voice rough. Steve smiled.

“Does that mean you want me to stop?” He asked, continuing the circular motions of his thumb. Loki made a faint noise in the back of his throat, eyes closing again. 

“No,” he said. “Not…in the least.”

“Oh, good,” Steve said lightly, though his pants felt uncomfortably snug, not helped by the palpable heat of Loki’s erection against his hip. He lowered his head and sucked Loki’s nipple into his mouth, teasing his tongue back and forth, feeling him shiver and moan under Steve’s hands, body moving in an undulating wave. His hands left Steve’s hair and clutched at his shoulders, exhales sharp puffs of air. 

He slowed the circles of his thumb and caught his breath, releasing the suction to drag his tongue slowly across skin, tasting sweat. Very lightly, he let one blunt nail drag across skin and felt Loki shudder and melt into the mattress. Steve made a noise of his own, muffled in Loki’s skin. 

“You,” Loki said, his voice thick. “You are-”

Steve didn’t let him finish, drawing spirals with his tongue before letting his mouth move away to be replaced with his other hand, nibbling his way up to the base of Loki’s throat, dipping his tongue into the hollow there, delighting in the way Loki squirmed, almost writhing, his head thrown back. Steve let his hip press down and Loki cried out, back arching, and Steve had to pause to catch his breath. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

“You’re - biased,” Loki said, strained, and followed by a sound half keen, half whine. His hips thrust in little desperate pulses and Steve lifted himself up so he could see all of him: panting, flushed, eyes barely slits. Wanting and undone, and Steve could think  _I did that. “Steve,”_ Loki said, voice raw, needy. 

“Okay,” Steve said, breathless. “Okay,” and slid his hand down between Loki’s legs.

 


	10. homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I wrote for [seventybyheart](http://seventybyheart.tumblr.com) when she was having a bad day and wanted something porny to make it better. And also because I haven't written a lot about the part where Steve and Loki officially moved out of the Tower and need to, uh, settle into their new home. So here, have something for that.

Moving, Steve decided, was stressful.

Oh, sure, it wasn’t his first time, but the other times he hadn’t had much to move and someone else did most of the work. This time, aside from help from Thor and Sam, he and Loki were on their own, and Steve discovered that he’d accumulated a lot of… _stuff._ Plenty of it could be got rid of, but not all of it, and some things he might’ve got rid of Loki had refused. Like the waffle-maker shaped like his shield (a present from Natasha); Loki had insisted on keeping that one.

But at the end of it, when Loki had unsubtly urged both Sam and Thor out, it was just the two of them, alone, in  _their_ apartment.

The small smile as Loki surveyed the apartment almost made it all worth it, in and of itself.

“Home sweet home,” Steve murmured.

“Indeed,” Loki said quietly, smile fading, expression almost overwhelmed. Steve realized suddenly that this was probably the first place Loki’d ever had to call his own. Even the palace on Asgard wasn’t quite that. If this was strange to  _Steve…_

But before he could express sympathy, Loki turned to look at him, eyes brightening again. “And thanks to you, my Captain.”

That little possessive  _my_ still made Steve’s face feel a little warm, sometimes. “Pepper did most of the work,” he said. “And it was your idea.” Loki’s lips curved, amused.

“Always so modest,” he said, and stepped further in, weaving through the boxes, running his fingers over the kitchen counters and examining the stove.

“The bed’s getting delivered tomorrow,” Steve said, “so I’m afraid it’s just sleeping on the mattress tonight.”

“I think I shall live,” Loki said, glancing at him with raised eyebrow.

“Oh, good,” Steve said, a little deadpan, and Loki laughed. It sounded genuine, and he padded back over, hand cupping Steve’s cheek, thumb tracing his jawline.

“Does everything still suit?” He asked lightly, but Steve could hear the crack in the words, the genuine worry behind them. Loki was much better than he’d been immediately after their return from Asgard, but sometimes he still seemed…fragile, like he was trying to balance on shifting ground. Which Steve supposed maybe he was.

“Everything does,” Steve said, and grinned, adding, “including the company.” Loki huffed a soft laugh and drew him forward into a kiss that started off soft and ended up…less. Loki’s teeth caught his lip as he drew away with a gleam in his eyes that made Steve’s belly clench.

“We don’t even have sheets on the mattress,” he protested. Loki’s smile widened.

“Why, Steve. What a filthy imagination you have.”

“I know that expression,” Steve said, though he was sure by the heat in his face he was blushing. Stupid Irish complexion. “I know  _you._ ”

Loki widened his eyes and blinked innocently. “What can I say? Hard work gives me an appetite.” Steve just stared at him, and Loki’s expression cracked into a laugh. “You aren’t too tired, are you?” He asked, half a serious question and half, Steve thought, a challenge.

“The sheets are packed,” he pointed out. “So if you want to hunt them down and put them on the mattress, because I’m not going to-”

Loki’s fingers trailed down the side of his neck, a whispery light touch that made Steve’s skin tingle. “Do we  _need_ a bed?” He asked, still smiling. Steve shouldn’t, but he  _liked_ that smile: the one like a cat playing with a canary, slightly dangerous and entirely thrilling. The question caught him off guard, too, and sent a series of suggestions flickering into his head:  _wall, floor, hell, put a towel down on one of the armchairs and we could make it work._ He stuttered to a halt, and Loki stepped in closer, body not quite rubbing up against him, leaning in close. “There’s those nice granite counters. I’m thinking you on your knees, using your mouth, and when I finish you can bend me over and fuck me until I howl.”

Steve stopped breathing for just a second. “God,” he exhaled after a second. “How do you  _do_ that?”

“Do what?” Loki asked, leaning in a little closer, tongue tickling lightly at Steve’s neck. “I am just giving you a suggestion.”

Steve laughed, a little breathlessly, unconsciously tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck to Loki’s teasing tongue. “Oh, is that all.”

“Hmm-mm.” Loki’s fingers on his neck slid around to curl around the back of it and pull him into a kiss that didn’t pretend to be anything but hungry. He licked into Steve’s mouth and Steve chased his tongue; Loki sucked on Steve’s, his other hand sliding up Steve’s back to curl over his shoulder. His heartbeat picked up, familiar warmth settling low in his belly. He reached out to slide his arms around Loki, pull his body in closer.

He couldn’t hold back the disappointed sound that escaped him when Loki drew back. “But if you aren’t interested,” he said, not quite succeeding at keeping a smirk off his face.

“Not-” Steve narrowed his eyes and pounced, hands on Loki’s hips and pushing him back until he hit the edge of the kitchen counter, catching himself with his hands. “I’ll show you not interested,” he said, ducking his head and fixing his lips to the side of Loki’s neck, making a seal of his mouth and sucking hard. Loki made a sharp noise, back arching, but Steve didn’t let up until he felt Loki melt. He kissed lightly at the same spot and Loki twitched.

“Ah – should I take that as a yes, then?” Loki asked, though his voice sounded just a little breathless. Steve wasn’t ashamed to acknowledge the flush of pride that gave him.

“What do you think?” He said. Loki’s fingers slid up into his hair and tugged gently.

“I think we should both be wearing less clothes,” he said. Both his hands slid down to Steve’s hips. “Take them off.”

Steve stepped back, stripping off his shirt and dropping it out of the way, followed by his pants. He could feel Loki watching him, only pulling off his own shirt when Steve was down to his briefs. “Wait,” Steve said, on impulse, when Loki reached for his pants. “Leave them on.”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

Steve could smirk, too. “Trust me.”

Loki tipped his head back, expression curious, and drew his hands away, leaning them on the counter instead. Steve peeled his boxer briefs off with a brief glance toward the windows to make sure he wasn’t giving anyone a view of his ass and went back to Loki, sliding his fingers into Loki’s hair and kissing him more gently – at least until Loki’s hand snuck between them and took his half-hard cock in hand. He sucked in a breath, then, biting down on Loki’s lip. The squeeze Loki gave him was almost playful, and then he let go. “Bad,” Steve murmured in Loki’s ear, before sucking his earlobe into his mouth.

“Was it really?” Loki said, voice strained. Steve slid his own hand between them and rubbed his fingers over the tent in Loki’s pants. Loki inhaled, sharply, hips jerking into Steve’s hand. “Mmm – already hard,” Loki said, and when Steve drew back enough to see his face his head was thrown back, eyes closed. “Watching you undress yourself for me does that.” Steve trailed light kisses down Loki’s neck.

“Flatterer,” he murmured, then drew back. He waited for Loki to open his eyes and look at him before grinning and dropping to his knees. He slid his hands up Loki’s thighs, around to squeeze his ass, feel muscle flex under his fingers.

Loki let out a quiet little sound, fingers running into Steve hair, reddened lips parted. He already looked like sin itself. “You should know it is true. You can – mmm – feel the results.”

Steve had to laugh a little at that before he leaned in and exhaled over Loki’s protruding cock. Loki hissed in an inhale and Steve sat back on his heels and looked up, grinning. “Feel familiar?” He teased. “Just like the first time we…”

Loki’s lips twitched. “Mmm. I remember.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, his voice a little rough. “Me too.” He slid his thumbs across Loki’s hipbones and unbuttoned his pants. Slowly. Pulled the zipper down even more slowly. Loki made a frustrated sound.

“Do  _I_ tease you this much?”

“Yep,” Steve said, almost cheerfully. Loki’s fingers in his hair tugged and Steve took a little mercy, sliding Loki’s pants down. He left the underwear on for the moment, steadying Loki’s hips with his hands before he leaned in to drag his tongue over the wet spot where Loki had already started leaking.

Loki made a sort of gasping moan, hips bucking into Steve’s restraining hands. He felt a surge of warmth in his stomach, his own cock twitching, and mouthed more deliberately over and around the outline of Loki’s erection until his briefs were damp and clinging, listening to his breathing turning sharp and irregular. His fingernails dragged across Steve’s scalp. “Ah – hhhh. Steve. Your mouth is –  _Norns_ -”

“Want something else?” Steve asked, drawing back. Loki moaned, back in his throat, an almost obscene noise that made Steve want to touch himself.

“Yes,” Loki said, strained. “Yes, I want – to feel your mouth around me. Want to feel your lips wrapped around my cock and the wet, warm heat of your mouth, your tongue-”

Steve made his own strangled noise, this time, and he heard Loki laugh breathlessly. He peeled Loki’s underwear away and took his cock in hand, lifting it and ducking his head so he could lick it from balls to tip. Loki let out a shuddering sigh, his hand releasing Steve’s hair to clamp on the counter.

The first time he’d done this, Steve thought, he’d found the faintly musky taste of Loki’s cock almost unpleasant. Now it just brought warm arousal, and even the slightly bitter tang of Loki’s pre-come when he probed his slit with the tip of his tongue was less important than the desperate, almost choked sound that Loki made. “Steve,” Loki said, panted, and repeated, “ _Steve._ ” He thought about pulling back, teasing, asking  _what is it?_ But his own desire was starting to ache and Loki’s cock was flushed an almost angry red.

He guided Loki’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head, finding the places he’d learned, glorying in every whimper and whine and cry that burst from Loki’s lungs, the heaving breaths he sucked in. He slid his mouth down by increments, taking as much as he could before bobbing back up, squeezing the base. He sucked and Loki shuddered with his whole body; he pressed his tongue against the underside and Loki’s body jumped. Steve glanced up and could just see Loki’s knuckles clenched white on the counter, his chest heaving.

He eased his mouth back up, twisted his hand at the base and probed the ridge of Loki’s cockhead with his tongue. Loki’s body coiled tight. “Steve,” he said, something almost frantic in his voice, “Steve, close, ahhh-”

On wild impulse, Steve didn’t pull back. He pulled Loki’s hips toward him and took as much of him as he dared. Loki made a sound like he’d been punched in the stomach and came. The first taste of semen surprised him – strange, but not unpleasant. Mostly just like salt. He closed his eyes and focused on swallowing, though some still spilled out of his mouth and over his chin.

It was over faster than he’d expected. Steve could feel Loki shuddering, a small sound escaping every time Steve’s tongue brushed against him. He pulled back slowly, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and looking up.

“You,” Loki said, voice rough. He still sounded a little dazed. He reached for Steve and he stood, letting Loki pull him in, only to hiss when his erection bumped against Loki’s stomach. Loki’s eyes opened, looking at Steve’s face and then flicking down. Steve flushed.

“It’s okay,” he said. “Take your time-”

“No,” Loki said. “I want you – now. While my skin is still humming.” He flicked his fingers and pressed lube into Steve’s hand, eyes meeting his for just a moment before he turned, deliberately, and bent over, pale skin gleaming against black granite. Steve just stared, for a moment, at the movement of his shoulders, the muscles narrowing down to his waist, the smooth, pale curves of his buttocks.

“I can’t see your face like this,” Steve said, voice stumbling even as he stepped forward, running one hand down Loki’s spine.

“You can  _hear_ me,” Loki said, voice low and rich, that tone that –  _did_ things. Steve made a strangled sound and popped the lube open, pouring a liberal amount into his hand and sliding a finger between the globes of Loki’s ass, leaving a wet trail until he found the tight furl of muscle. He probed against it and heard Loki’s breath catch as his finger slipped just a little way in. His cock ached,  _he_ ached, but he forced himself to go slow, to ease his way into Loki’s body a little at a time even if the hot, clenching pressure on his finger made him want to moan. He bent over, pressing kisses down Loki’s spine, listening to the stutter of his breathing.

One finger became two and Loki let out a sharp, breathless sound. Steve stopped, but Loki’s hips pushed into his hand and he gasped, “no, keep going, please,” and Steve wasn’t strong enough to resist, needed too much, unfulfilled desire aching in his groin. Still, he bit his lip and kept going, kept working Loki open until he had three fingers sliding in him, the slick sound coupled with the way Loki felt and the faint  _ah_ sounds Loki made every time Steve’s fingers moved just  _so_  leaving Steve hot and flushed and ready to burst.

He pulled his fingers out. “Loki,” he panted, “Loki, can I, are you-”

“Yes,” Loki said, voice ragged, his shoulders shuddering with every breath. “Yes, do it, come  _on._ ”

Steve felt more than heard the sound he made, issuing somewhere from his chest. He planted one hand on Loki’s back, clumsily slicking his cock with lube and lining it up. Finally,  _finally_ he thrust into Loki’s body almost without resistance. His eyes slammed closed and he heard Loki make a noise like  _unh,_ but though Steve could feel him quivering, he said, “ _good,_ ” barely intelligible.

“Yeah?” Steve panted, and rocked his hips, working his way deeper, and he could barely breathe, it felt so good. He tried to say something to that effect but it just came out a whine; he dropped down and kissed Loki’s back as he moved in shallow thrusts, trying to be gentle. Loki’s hands scrabbled on the counter.

“Steve,” Loki panted. “Steve, let go, just –  _unhh,_ go, stop holding back and-”

Steve made a strangled sound. He moved his hands to hold Loki steady and started to move in earnest, pumping his hips, the noises Loki made with each thrust  _in_ making him feel hotter, hungrier, needing  _more._ He bent his head and did as Loki said and just – let go. Set a desperate, driving pace. The sounds Loki made climbed in volume and pitch until he  _was_ howling, and Steve pressed his forehead to Loki’s shoulder, gasping, straining-

_there._

Steve let out the breath he’d been holding in an explosion, hips driving forward until he couldn’t press any deeper, holding onto Loki’s hips like he was a lifeline as he gasped his way through his orgasm. Loki seemed to have gone limp, boneless, and when Steve wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist so he could pull him up he felt his stomach slick with come.

“Again?” Steve murmured, a little dazed. Loki made a distracted sort of humming noise.

Steve wanted to sink down to the floor. His knees felt weak and his head was spinning a little.  _Armchair,_ he thought, and managed to stumble over, pulling Loki with him. They dropped awkwardly into it, tangled together. Steve wrapped his arms around Loki, who curled up on top of him like a cat. His whole body felt pleasantly loose, and now he just wanted to sleep.

He glanced at the boxes around them, trying to muster up the will to do something about it, and sighed. “I guess we’re unpacking tomorrow,” he mumbled.

“Probably need to clean the chair, too,” Loki said blurrily. Steve blinked, and then sighed.

“Oh,” he said. “That…kind of defeats the purpose of…having sex on the counter, doesn’t it.”

“It was going to happen sooner or later,” Loki said lazily. Steve just sighed and let his eyes close. He didn’t think they were going to move anytime soon.

That was all right.


	11. we all write our own endings (we all have our own scars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not well with Steve after his long absence in "Collapse the Light Into Earth." Loki's just going to help him relax, a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one for the lovely [](http://portraitoftheoddity.tumblr.com>portraitoftheoddity</a>%20on%20occasion%20of%20her%20moving,%20and%20also%20sort%20of%20her%20birthday.%20Mostly%20because%20Steve%20deserves%20comfort%20sex%20too.%20Or%20something%20like%20that.%20%0A%0AHighly%20recommend%20the%20song%20this%20is%20titled%20after,%20which%20is%20)

“Steve,” Loki said. Steve focused on neither hunching his shoulders nor looking up.

“I’m fine,” he said staunchly. Loki laughed, soft and not particularly amused.

“The fact that that was your answer before I said anything suggests otherwise,” he murmured. Steve pressed his lips together.

“I can tell by the tone,” he said, making himself look up. Loki scrutinized him, arms crossed, and Steve made himself meet Loki’s eyes squarely. “You don’t need to worry. I’m just going to be up for a bit longer.”

“That’s what you said last night,” Loki said. “And yet, if memory serves, I woke at two in the morning to find you still wide awake.” Steve knew the danger signs, and could hear all of them in that voice. It was Loki’s _you’re being stupid but I’m going to try to be nice to you anyway_ voice, and right now it set Steve’s teeth on edge.

“I wasn’t tired,” he said stubbornly, tensing for an argument he didn’t want to have. Loki went quiet for a moment, though, and then hummed under his breath.

“All right,” he said at length. “That is…your choice. But would you let me try something?”

Steve eyed Loki, trying not to look wary. “What’s that?”

Loki’s expression softened, one corner of his mouth twisting up. “Do you think I have some nefarious intentions for you?” He raised a hand and crooked a finger. “Come here.”

Steve twitched slightly, but after a moment he sighed, standing up (his left knee popped loudly and he winced, but there was only the barest remnant of a limp walking over to Loki, who caught him around the waist and drew him in close. “Let me take care of you,” he murmured, voice low and eyes intent. “You do not have to sleep. But at least I can help you relax.”

He kissed Steve, lips soft and warm, and Steve took a breath through his nose and let it out, feeling his shoulders sag. “I am not asking for anything,” Loki murmured, turning his head and pressing kisses along Steve’s jawline. “And you do not need to do anything but…be.”

Steve shivered a little, not unpleasantly, shoulders slipping down another notch. It did sound…nice. But… “What do you want?” He mumbled. Loki’s hands ran up his back to his shoulders.

“Right now?” He drew back, smiling just a little. “I would settle for you stretched out shirtless on your stomach on our bed.” Steve felt his face warm, and Loki raised his eyebrows. “Well?”

He took a breath and licked his lips. “Yes, sir,” he said, just a little smart, and based on the way Loki’s smile widened he heard it, stepping back from Steve and gesturing to the hallway. Steve padded down, acutely aware of Loki following him, pausing only a moment before pulling his t-shirt off in a perfunctory motion. He did fold it, though, setting it on the dresser. He felt Loki close behind him and tensed reflexively. Loki’s fingers brushed very lightly against his spine and he shivered.

“It is something,” he murmured, voice lowering, “to look at you and know that you are mine.” Probably the faint thread of possessiveness there should bother Steve. It didn’t, just made his skin prickle, not unpleasantly. Loki’s hands rested on his waist, slid up over his ribs, then shoved lightly. “Now go. Lie down.”

Steve took a deep breath and obeyed, stretching out on his stomach and turning his head to watch Loki shed his robe before opening the dresser, wearing only a pair of snug fitting black underwear underneath. Steve took the moment to appreciate the tone musculature of Loki’s back, barely able to make out the faint silvery lines of the scars that were the remnant of their second fateful meeting.

Loki turned while Steve was still looking, and smirked, spreading his hands. “I always appreciate your admiration,” he said. Steve knew his face must be turning pink, but smiled back.

“Plenty to admire,” he said. Loki’s smirk broadened and he laughed.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, my Captain.” Loki fairly sauntered over, hips swaying side to side. “Which begs the question,” he asked, pausing next to the bed, “where do you want it to get you?”

Steve swallowed. “Isn’t that. Up to you?” He asked, trying to sound cocky. Loki’s eyebrows lifted, and his smile widened.

“Oh, well,” he murmured, a silky note sliding into his voice that made Steve want to twitch. “It certainly can be.”

Loki climbed onto the bed and Steve felt himself tense again, briefly acutely aware of his position (vulnerable, exposed) but Loki’s hands almost immediately fanned out across his shoulders. “Shh,” he murmured. “Are you not supposed to be relaxing?”

Steve forced out an exhale. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting me to – _ohhh._ ” Loki’s thumbs dug into either side of his spine, rubbing deep, firm circles into tense muscle. Steve melted into the mattress as Loki’s hands began kneading the knots out of his back and shoulders, finding places Steve hadn’t even been aware of. He couldn’t quite manage to keep back the embarrassing noises when Loki found a particularly sore ripple of tension, turning his head so they were muffled in the pillow. Loki’s lips pressed lightly at the base of his neck.

“You sound positively obscene,” he teased, and Steve felt his face heat. “It is…quite rewarding.”

“I – _mmm._ I bet.” Steve said, trying for tartness but not managing much more than a mumble. Loki pressed another few kisses down his spine, hands moving down to work around his shoulder blades. Steve let his eyes close, a soft moan squeezing from his throat as Loki’s fingers pressed into a painful snarl of muscle. His touch eased, softer but no less firm.

“What do you want?” Loki asked quietly, at length.

Steve took a deep breath and let it out. _I don’t know,_ he thought, but didn’t want to say. “Just this is nice,” he managed. Loki hummed.

“I know,” he said. “But that is not exactly an answer.”

Steve squeezed his eyes closed, some of the pleasant, floaty feeling slipping away. He said nothing, not sure what _to_ say, and heard Loki sigh. His hands fanned out again, ran down Steve’s back. Then he pulled away. “Turn over.”

Steve hesitated, swallowed, but turned to his back. Loki straddled his hips again, looking down at him, and Steve felt his breathing pick up, heart dancing an uneasy flutter in his stomach. Loki studied him, head cocked slightly to the side, and then bent down, hand sliding under Steve’s head to draw him into a slow, languid kiss. His tongue probed gently against the seam of Steve’s lips, sliding in to explore Steve’s mouth when they parted. When he pulled away, he smiled. “I want you to raise your hands above your head. Hold the headboard. Do not let go until I say.” The words were firm, but not demanding. Steve twitched, a shiver running through him down to his stomach, and for a moment he thought _fear_ but it…wasn’t. He raised his arms slowly and gripped the wood overhead, keeping his eyes on Loki, who leaned down to kiss him again. He had the feeling, this time, of barely restrained ferocity, but before he could think how to draw it out Loki pulled away. He could feel warmth seeping slowly into the pit of his stomach.

Loki moved his kisses to Steve’s jawline, trailing light nibbles and flicks of his tongue down to Steve’s throat. He bared it without thinking, shivering when Loki fixed his lips over his pulse and sucked, too lightly to leave a mark. Some part of Steve wished he’d be less gentle, but he kept his mouth shut, focusing on his shivery breathing. “Is this – hmm. Is this supposed to be helping me relax?” He asked. “Cause I gotta say - _oh._ ”

Loki’s tongue fluttered against the ridge of Steve’s throat as his hips shifted, pressing down so he was rubbing himself against the seam of Steve’s pants, and even through the fabric he could feel the heat of Loki’s cock grinding against his own. The warmth in his belly coalesced, deepening.

“This part isn’t necessarily,” Loki said, tracing the line of Steve’s collarbone with his tongue. “Later. When I’ve fucked you until you can’t string two thoughts together. _That’s_ relaxing.”

Steve’s thoughts short-circuited and he felt blood rush downward. His fingers twitched on the headboard. “Oh,” he said, after a moment’s silence, and felt Loki chuckle into his skin, lips trailing downward over Steve’s sternum.

“I do enjoy hearing when you stop being able to think for a moment because of something I say,” he murmured. “It is certainly good for my ego.” He shifted down Steve’s body, lips roaming over his stomach. He paused, briefly, and Steve exhaled in a shudder, not quite a protest.

“Hm,” Loki said softly, and Steve lifted his head and realized what had given Loki pause. One of the lingering scars, an incision mark on the left side of his abdomen. His stomach clenched, the reminder jarring him halfway out of arousal, shame and memory making him want to cringe. Before he could say anything, though, Loki lowered his head again and pressed a soft kiss over the scar, exhaling lightly on the skin. A peculiar tingling feeling followed, and Steve shivered, not entirely unpleasantly; when Loki lifted his head he saw the mark had faded to near invisibility. He looked at Loki, who gave him a very slender smile.

“They do not get to leave any mark on you,” Loki said quietly, and then added, with just a shade of a sharp smile, “that is my privilege alone.”

That shouldn’t have given Steve a warm pulse of fresh arousal, but it did, along with a different kind of warmth in his chest. Loki resumed his exploration, hands unbuttoning Steve’s pants slowly and pulling down the zipper one tick at a time. Steve dropped his head back, trying to even out his breathing, slipping back into focus on Loki’s soft lips and damp tongue wandering over increasingly sensitive skin.

He shifted lower, fingers sliding into the open front of Steve’s pants and cupping his half hard cock, and Steve sucked in a breath, swallowing hard. Loki’s mouth moved down, following the light trail of hair below his navel, hands shifting to pull Steve’s pants down over his hips. He left the briefs on, fingers curling over Steve’s hipbones, pinning him to the bed as he mouthed down the line of Steve’s cock pushing against his underwear. Steve heard himself make a soft sound, almost involuntary, as Loki’s tongue rasped against cotton, giving Steve only a half sensation of what he knew it would feel like on his skin. He groaned, almost releasing the headboard to knot his hands in Loki’s hair, but remembered himself in time.

Loki pulled away and sat up. Steve snapped his eyes open, but Loki’s smile silenced his protest. “Lift your hips,” he said, grabbing a pillow. Steve obeyed, and Loki slid the pillow under him and pulled lube out of the nightstand.

“What are you,” Steve started to ask, but Loki shushed him.

“Trust me,” he murmured, eyes glittering just a little.

“I do,” Steve said without thinking, settling back. Loki kissed him, tongue moving in long thrusts as his hand slid down Steve’s body and curled around his cock. Steve let out a hiss that turned into a moan as Loki’s thumb rubbed circles over the head, pre-cum smearing under his touch.

Then he moved back down Steve’s body, breath hot and damp for just a moment before Loki guided Steve’s cock between his lips. Steve let out a strangled sound; even after every other time he’d done this, the wet, velvet heat of Loki’s mouth around him was still something incredible; made his brain stop working for a second and his whole body pulse. Loki swirled his tongue around the head of Steve’s cock, then dipped lower and sucked until Steve’s back arched and he bit his lip to keep from yelling. It was warm and slick and heavenly.

“Ah – that’s, that’s good, Loki,” he said, but didn’t manage more than that, breaking off with a hiss when Loki pulled off with a wet pop, hands moving to Steve’s legs. He understood quickly and bent his knees, planting his feet on the bed. Steve glanced down briefly to see Loki looking at him, reddened lips still connected to his cock by a string of saliva. Steve’s breath caught and Loki grinned, licking his lips before moving to swallow Steve again, taking him deeper, almost to the point where Steve could feel the flutter of Loki’s throat. He _did_ feel Loki’s moan vibrate through him, making him gasp.

He’d almost forgotten about the lube and Loki’s hands when he felt his fingertips slide over the smooth skin behind his balls, circling his hole, one finger teasing and fluttering while Loki’s lips and tongue worked his cock like he was desperate for it. Steve could feel himself quivering already, every brush of Loki’s tongue and pull of suction pulling a whine from his throat. He still gasped at the first push of Loki’s slender finger screwing into him. When Loki lifted his head up and probed the slit with his tongue, lapping up the pre-cum that spilled with little lapping motions, Steve jerked and barely noticed the finger sliding the rest of the way into him.

He continued working Steve open with the same care, the same painstaking dedication to bringing Steve up to the edge of coming and yet keeping him back, until Steve was almost writhing under him, Loki’s fingers curling inside him with ruthless precision and everything he did with his mouth pulling punched-out sounds from deep in Steve’s belly.

“Loki,” Steve said, his voice fracturing, no longer able to think about anything but the desperation, the _need_ to come. “ _Please._ ”

Loki pulled off him with a sloppy, wet sound, panting. “You are mine,” he said, voice rough. “ _Mine._ ” A shiver ran down Steve’s spine, but not an unpleasant one, and he found himself nodding, almost frantic. The hand not buried inside him stroked over his hip. “Shh,” he urged, and then dropped his head, taking Steve’s cock all the way down his throat and curled his fingers at the same time.

Steve choked, wood creaking in his grip, his hips thrusting up as he came, Loki sucking him dry.

He fell back, gasping, shuddering at the gentle brushes of Loki’s tongue as he pulled his mouth and fingers away, sliding back up over Steve’s body. His erection bumped against Steve’s stomach as he sucked a hickey into the skin behind Steve’s jaw, and Steve’s arms twitched.

“Can I-” His voice came out rough. “Can I touch you?”

“No,” Loki said, his voice rasping slightly, and it made Steve’s stomach warm knowing why. “I am just giving you a moment to recover before I take you again. Slide my cock into your warm, open body.” Steve’s exhale came out a little like a whimper. “Feel every inch of you and fuck you until you’re ready to come again.”

Warmth pooled in Steve’s stomach even if his cock stayed limp, not yet recovered from his last orgasm still humming in his blood. He panted silently, staring up at Loki wide-eyed and struggling to think through _slide my cock into_ and _fuck you until you’re ready to come again._

Loki moved, but slowly, almost lazily, hooking his arms under Steve’s knees and pushing them up toward his chest, one of his hands sliding down between them, guiding his cock so the head rubbed against Steve’s asshole. He jumped, body quivering.

“Still sensitive,” Loki murmured, tone in his voice that made a shudder go through Steve’s body. “And ready for me, so I can just – _oh._ ”

Loki pushed, just slightly, and Steve felt him slip inside and clamped his teeth so he didn’t make a sound. When Loki’s hips rocked, driving his cock deeper, the friction just this side of too much, he couldn’t keep back a moan. Even after three of Loki’s fingers it still felt like Loki’s cock filled him in a way they hadn’t.

“What a beautiful sound,” Loki said, his voice strained. “I wonder if I can – make you sing, _ah._ Feel so good, Steve, being inside you. Perfect, exquisite – _mine._ ”

Steve squeezed his eyes closed as Loki thrust shallowly and pulled out, teasing Steve’s asshole with the head of his cock before thrusting back in, and Steve made a quiet _ahhh_ noise as Loki pressed all the way into him, until Steve could feel his hips flush against his own. His unsteady exhale stuttered.

“Oh god,” he said faintly. Loki leaned over him, planting his arms on either side of Steve.

“I would be yours,” he murmured, something humming in his voice that made Steve’s breath catch, and then Loki was moving in long, slow, _deep_ thrusts like he wanted to reach Steve’s core with every stroke, and god, he just might. Steve could feel his body responding, his cock twitching and starting to fill, every other stroke seeming to hit an angle that made Steve gasp and jump like he’d been goosed.

“Loki,” he exhaled unsteadily.

“Beautiful,” Loki murmured, and then glanced down and grinned. “And look at you. Insatiable, hm?”

“I wouldn’t – wouldn’t say that,” Steve said, and broke off to pant as Loki’s hips did something that made his whole body go rigid, pleasure singing up his spine. “You seem to – to do a pretty good job of…” He trailed off as Loki’s pace quickened, biting down on his lower lip so he didn’t cry out.

“You don’t have to silence yourself,” Loki said, his own voice a little ragged, a little breathless. “I _want_ to hear you. Want to hear how I make you _feel-_ “ He punctuated the last word with a snap of his hips, and Steve inhaled sharply, not quite a yelp. His cock curved up toward his stomach, jutting out, the angle not quite offering friction, and even if the slick slide of Loki’s cock in him was _good_ (so good, Steve’s body rose into him with every thrust) it wasn’t _enough._

He tossed his head back and groaned. “ _Loki,_ ” he said again.

“Yes,” Loki said, maybe answer or maybe just confirmation, and then his pace quickened again, hips pumping almost frantically, breathing harsh and loud, and Steve met Loki’s eyes and found him looking at Steve like he could devour him with his gaze, hungry, _wanting._

The strangled, fractured sound he made was far from intentional. The next one he didn’t try quite so hard to bite back, and when Loki hoisted his hips off the bed and drove into him at an angle that sent a shockwave of pleasure through his body, he stopped thinking about staying quiet.

“Aaa- _aaah-_ ”

“Good,” Loki murmured, voice low and rapid. “That’s good, _oh,_ you sound, _nnnh-_ ” His thrusts stuttered, and Steve could feel his body quivering, voice breaking off into sharp, hard pants.

“Loki,” Steve moaned, the only word he could think, and Loki’s body spasmed, his mouth opening wide as he came, and Steve drank in the expression on his face, contorted with ecstasy.

Loki barely seemed to have finished before he was manhandling Steve up, roughly so he had to let go of the headboard, pulling Steve to him as he took his cock in hand, strokes fast and a little rough. “Do you feel that,” he whispered, voice hoarse but fierce. “My hands. My mouth. My cock and my spend inside you.  My teeth on your skin, marking you as mine. No one else’s.”

Steve made a pathetic sound, somewhere between a whimper and a moan. Loki’s wrist twisted and squeezed and Steve jolted, quivering, dazed and dizzy.

“No one else’s,” Loki said, softer, and squeezed just under the head.

Steve let go with a sound that was almost a sob, spilling over Loki’s hand, second orgasm rippling through him even more forcefully than the first.

Loki eased him back down to the bed and Steve clutched at his shoulders, dragged Loki down on top of him and pressed his face into his shoulder, breathing hard, almost shaking. Loki murmured something, comforting nonsense.

He felt very tired, all of a sudden. Raw and scoured out and exhausted, and for the first time in weeks sleep seemed tempting.

“Was this all part of your plan to get me to sleep,” he mumbled into Loki’s shoulder. Loki, like a heavy blanket stretched out over him that made Steve think _safe._

“Well,” Loki murmured. He didn’t sound entirely coherent either. “That was…one of the motivations.”

“That’s dirty pool,” Steve mumbled, without heart. Loki laughed, turning his head and nuzzling into Steve’s neck.

“Close your eyes,” he urged. “Go to sleep. I shall wake you if need be. And in the morning.”

“Mm,” Steve said a little blurrily. He was – so tired. And Loki’s words were somehow reassuring: _mine, no one else’s._ He could be okay with being Loki’s. Like Loki was his. He draped his arms around Loki’s shoulders and sighed out. “Maybe just for a little while.”

“I’ll be here,” Loki said. A promise that made Steve smile.


	12. undoing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Lena7142]() after a stressful weekend, as a very belated response to a prompt about "I didn't know I was into that until just now". Loki does love introducing Steve to fun new sex things. 
> 
> I also love introducing Steve to fun new sex things. It's just so much _fun._

Loki nuzzled into Steve’s neck and Steve felt him inhale deeply. “Good morning.”

“You certainly - hmm. Make something to wake up to,” Steve said, attention breaking a little when Loki fixed his lips to skin and sucked lightly. 

“Is that so?” Loki shifted toward him, body fitting close behind Steve’s and arm sliding over his waist. “Whatever do you mean?” 

“Definitely make waking up more appealing,” Steve said, “if not leaving the bed.” He was a little glad he wasn’t looking at Loki for that bit. He didn’t need more teasing about his easy blush. 

“Oh?” Something in Loki’s voice made Steve twitch. He kissed Steve’s shoulder. “I had _no_ idea.”

“Liar,” Steve said. Loki’s hand ran down over his stomach and Steve tensed, skin shivering under his touch, his body warning. 

“Such accusations,” Loki said, mouth wandering up Steve’s shoulder to his neck. “What ever shall I do?” 

“Probably just what you’re doing right now,” Steve said, voice wobbling slightly as Loki’s teeth scraped against his skin. Loki laughed softly, fingers gliding down. Steve didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Loki stopped and it exploded out of him. Loki chuckled, and Steve groaned. “You are - very bad.”

Loki laughed, and then moved, very suddenly, flipping Steve to his back and rolling over him, stretched out over him with a grin on his face that made Steve’s heart race. “Bad, am I?”

Steve licked his lips and swallowed. “Very much so.” 

“And you,” Loki murmured, sliding his hands down Steve’s arms, something predatory gleaming in his eyes. “Here, at my mercy.”

“Should I be worried?” He asked, heard suddenly pounding in his throat. Loki’s smile widened. 

“I don’t know. Should you?” His hands fastened around Steve’s wrists, pressing them down into the bed. Steve felt a rush go through him, a jolt of energy that buzzed from head to toe, and his eyes widened. He inhaled sharply, and Loki’s smile widened. 

“Oh,” he said. “Interesting.” His hands squeezed and Steve’s body jumped a little, involuntarily. Loki’s grin widened and a shiver ran down Steve’s spine. “ _Well_ now.” 

Steve tried not to gulp. “What are you thinking?”

Loki leaned in close, his teeth flashing. “I am thinking that I am going to pin you down, tether your wrists with magic, and take you apart with my hands. And then I am going to fuck you. Hard, driving deep into the core of you.” Steve’s mouth went dry and he blinked blankly at Loki, the tone of his voice as always making his stomach clench, a thrill shooting up through his insides. 

“Ah,” he said, a little faintly. Loki chuckled and bent down, mouth hungrily devouring Steve’s, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and nipping just hard enough to make Steve gasp. He brought Steve’s arms over his head and he felt something tingle on his skin, and when Loki pulled back for all he strained he couldn’t tug free of the invisible bonds holding him in place. A strange feeling twisted through him, a thrum of almost-fear touched with excitement, heart speeding in his chest. He jumped again when Loki flicked his tongue against his pulse, his quickening exhales hitching. 

Loki paused. “You sound nervous,” he said, and his tone shifted slightly. Steve could sense him getting ready to back off, back down, and no, he realized abruptly, he didn’t want that, he didn’t want that at all. 

“No,” he said roughly, and then sucked in a breath. “I mean - yes, but not…in a bad way.” 

Loki hummed, back in his throat, and then bent down to kiss Steve, tongue sweeping over the faint ache where his teeth had been. “That’s good to hear,” he said, voice vibrating in Steve’s stomach. He kissed him again, harder, tongue thrusting almost roughly into Steve’s mouth, stroking along Steve’s tongue as his hands ran down over his sides. Steve shivered under that light touch, a contrast with the magic holding his arms fast and Loki’s thigh insinuating between his legs, grinding down until he was squirming, breathing in little gasps. 

“You sound absolutely obscene,” Loki murmured in Steve’s ear. He tugged against the restraints with no result; his cock felt full and heavy, pinned between Loki and his stomach with too little friction to offer satisfaction. He dropped his head back and made a small noise in his throat, not quite a plea. Loki’s body moved against his in a wave and he almost yelped, his body surging up. Loki pushed him back down with what seemed like no effort at all. A reminder that Loki was, after all, stronger than him. 

That he _was_ at Loki’s mercy, and he _liked_ it. 

“Ah-!” Steve squeezed his eyes closed and bit off his yelp, Loki’s fingers wrapping lightly around his cock, fingertips squeezing just under the head. His other hand lifted Steve’s leg and threw it over his hip, fingers sliding between his buttocks and rubbing over the tight furl of muscle, making Steve’s body clench tight before he made himself relax. He buried his face in Loki’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes closed, starting to feel a little bit of strain in his shoulders - but there was something sweet about that, too. 

The next pass of Loki’s fingers he could feel the slick of lubricant sliding on his skin. Loki’s other hand gave his cock another lazy tug and Steve moaned, his hips bucking up toward Loki. He gasped at the first push of Loki’s finger but it turned into something else as Loki rubbed something on the underside of his cock that made sparks explode behind his eyes. The sensation of Loki’s fingers moving inside him was still an odd one, not quite uncomfortable but strange, and yet the way Loki had said-

_I am going to fuck you. Hard._ Steve’s whole body throbbed and he nearly let out a whimper; did yelp as Loki’s finger twisted inside him and something _zing_ ed up his spine, making his eyes close. 

“Look at you,” Loki purred. “Your entire face flushed the same color as your cock.” His fist squeezed. “And so _helpless.”_

Steve shivered, his face getting hotter, and he was about to retort something when Loki bit down on his throat, a second blunt fingertip pushing into Steve. It turned into a cry instead, not quite a yelp, and his arms jerked as he threw his head back against the bed. “Ah - _aaah-”_

“Good,” Loki murmured in his ear, silky and sinful and Steve thought he’d do anything Loki asked if it was in that voice. “That’s…”

He felt Loki’s fingers curl and jolted, his cock jumping. Loki did it again and Steve could feel himself climbing toward the edge, careening toward it. 

Loki’s fingers pulled out and it was the head of his cock instead, nudging against him. “Are you ready?” He murmured. Steve closed his eyes and bit his lip, nodded.

The magic loosed, but it was only for Loki’s hands to take its place, pinning Steve’s arms to the bed as he thrust into him. 

Steve cried out, riding a fine edge near to pain that tipped over into pleasure as Loki shifted, pushing across something inside Steve that made him gasp and shiver. He forced his eyes open and looked at Loki, flushed and gasping, rocking slowly ever deeper until his body was pressed flush to Steve’s, both of them breathing hard, Steve’s exhales coming out as near whines. 

At first it was just slow, rhythmic, thrusts, and Steve moved with them as much as he could, an ache building in his loins. He swallowed hard, gasping, and managed to lock eyes with Loki. “I can - I can take it. You said-” He broke off, but something flickered in Loki’s expression. 

He shifted over Steve, smile sharp and hungry and sending a hum through Steve’s body straight to his aching cock. “Well,” he said, voice rough. “All right, then.” 

And Steve learned what it felt like when Loki wasn’t holding back. 

He’d heard the expression _fucked through the mattress_ before and always assumed it was hyperbole. Loki - he let go of Steve’s wrists and he was briefly disappointed, but it was only to fold Steve’s legs up over his waist and start _moving._ He felt the first hard, driving thrust all the way up through his body, and if at first every one had him crying out before long he didn’t have the air for even that, and it didn’t matter that Loki had let go of his wrists because all he could do was cling to the mattress and take it. 

But it was good, it was _so_ damn good, every snap of Loki’s hips hitting something that made Steve’s body sing and reaching something deep inside him. So he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped airlessly until finally - _finally -_ something in him snapped and he heard himself howl. He was barely aware of Loki following him a few strokes later, thrusts stuttering to a halt as he collapsed forward over Steve, just catching himself on one arm and tumbling off to the side.

Steve recovered first, though “recovered” seemed like a weird word when his thoughts were still swimming and he could feel a developing ache in his ass, like…well, like he’d just had rough sex with a god, he supposed dizzily, and wanted to laugh. He rolled over to wrap himself around Loki, still shaking a little. 

“That was…” he trailed off. One of Loki’s eyes opened to a slit. 

“Overwhelming?” he asked, a little blurrily. 

“Yes,” Steve exhaled. He leaned in to kiss Loki, a little sloppily. His body throbbed. 

He felt incredible. 

He pulled back, giving Loki a small and faintly sheepish smile. “Can we do it again?”


	13. I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind

Loki had been fidgety and restless all day, but none of Steve’s attempts to talk about it had gone anywhere. “I’m fine,” was his only answer, a little snappishly, and eventually Steve gave up and settled down in a chair to read, hoping that sooner or later Loki would come out with what was bothering him so much. And keeping a sidelong eye on him, in case things got bad before he decided to talk. 

Maybe a half an hour passed, and Steve was just starting to get into his book, when Loki came over and sat on the side of the chair, legs across Steve’s lap. He didn’t stop reading, or say anything; sometimes with Loki it was better to keep quiet and let him take the lead. And maybe he just wanted to be close.

“Steve,” Loki said, and then stopped.

“Hm?” Steve said mildly, not looking up. Loki fidgeted and didn’t continue. Steve read down a half a page, and nearly jumped when Loki’s fingers brushed his shoulder, trailing along the seam of his shirt, sliding up to run along his collar. Steve managed to stay casual even though goosebumps started to prickle on his arms. “That’s nice,” he said quietly.

Loki didn’t answer, but he didn’t stop, either. One of his legs moved, foot resting on Steve’s thigh. Steve glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but Loki’s gaze was off toward the windows.

They stayed like that for another page and a half, and then Loki’s foot moved, brushing lightly across Steve’s groin. He twitched, with a sharp intake of breath, and gave Loki a sharp look, but Loki didn’t seem to be aware of what he’d done. Steve thought about saying something, but…

Then Loki’s toes curled and there was no mistaking the deliberate press down. Steve dropped his book down to his knees. “Loki,” he said, not sure if it was a warning or a question.

“Hmm,” Loki said, and then moved, slithering down like a cat to straddle Steve’s lap. 

There wasn’t much room, but Steve found himself promptly distracted from the crowded state of the chair by Loki’s kissing him, wet and sloppy and open-mouthed. When he pulled back, Steve could feel himself breathing hard.

“Hey,” he said, with a little, awkward smile. Loki’s hands ran down over his chest, a strange expression on his face. Steve felt his smile fade. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” Loki said. His fingers slipped under the collar of Steve’s shirt, running over his throat. Steve frowned. “How’s your book?” 

Slipping out of his hands, currently. “It’s…all right,” Steve said carefully. Loki smiled at him, a little toothily.

“Want to keep reading?” 

“I can’t, like this,” Steve pointed out. Loki’s fingers ran into his hair. 

“Do you _want_ to,” he said. It sounded like a test, and Steve felt a sudden curl of nervousness. 

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “What do you want?”

Loki pressed down, grinding into Steve’s groin. His hips rose up, arousal starting to tighten in his belly. “I should think that evident,” Loki said. His eyes were dark, intent. Steve felt a prickle of nervousness that was not…entirely unpleasant. 

“Um,” he said. He managed to close the book before dropping it to the floor, moving his hands to Loki’s back, down to his hips. “All right.”

“’All right?’ What a ringing endorsement,” Loki drawled. His hands slid under Steve’s shirt, pushing it up, fanning out over his stomach. “I don’t want _all right._ I want you to fuck me like you mean it.” His voice lowered, that note in it that made Steve twitch, heat rolling down his spine and pooling in his stomach.

“That - that so,” he said, voice a little strained as his fingers tightened on Loki’s hips. 

“Mm,” Loki said, and pushed Steve back into the chair, kissing him again, nearly savagely fierce. Steve’s hips rocked up into Loki’s, his cock starting to fill. He pulled Loki close against him, one hand cradling the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair. When Loki withdrew Steve urged his head back, sucking kisses down his throat until Loki hummed, low and rich with pleasure.

He didn’t catch the gesture of Loki’s fingers, but he did catch the sudden cold as his pants vanished, leaving him half naked. He only had a moment to be self conscious, though, before Loki’s fingers wrapped around his half hard penis, just holding him. Steve’s head dropped back and he could hear his breathing, harsh and loud. 

“Is this - this why you were so restless?” Steve asked, with a little laugh. Loki’s grin was slightly fey. 

“And if it is?” He asked. Steve inhaled as Loki’s fingers moved, squeezing.

“You could - could just ask,” he managed to say. 

“I _could,”_ Loki agreed, “but that would ruin the surprise.” Steve laughed, but there was something in Loki’s voice that pinged some warning, somewhere, but it was so hard to _focus_ when the way Loki was stroking him was _just right_ and his breathing was already starting to stutter.

Then Loki stopped and let go of him. Steve let out a sharp noise of protest, eyes opening before he’d realized they were closed. Loki met his eyes and sucked his fingers into his mouth, lips parting just enough that Steve could see his tongue curling around them. Steve heard himself make a strangled sound in a voice he almost didn’t recognize. 

Withdrawing his fingers with a low hum, Loki smirked at him. “You like that,” he murmured. “Wishing my mouth was somewhere else?” His hand trailed down between his legs and Steve watched his face, mesmerized, as his eyes squinted half shut. “Wishing you were already - _nnnh._ Inside me…” 

Loki’s other hand braced against his chest as his hips rocked and Steve stared at him, at his face flushed red and the quick movement of his chest. He looked gorgeous and it made it hard to think, but- “Loki,” he said, as Loki’s eyes fluttered closed and he made a sound like a whimper. “You can - you can slow down-”

“I don’t want to,” Loki said, and kissed him, wet and open mouthed, exhaling in little pants that made Steve feel hot all over. His hands groped for Loki’s hips, thumbs curling over the slight jut of bone. Loki rocked against his hands and threw his head back. “I do not want _slow._ I want you, now.” His voice got in Steve’s head, made his cock twitch, heat low and tight in his belly.

“Oh,” he exhaled, and then Loki was teasing Steve’s cock against his asshole and bearing down. Steve slammed his eyes shut, his teeth clicking together, nerves lighting up with the tight, hot pressure of Loki’s body clenching around him. He made a strangled, incoherent noise, his hands rising to clutch at Loki’s back, struggling to keep himself from thrusting up, seeking more. He could hear Loki gasping, making a sound almost like a whimper. “Loki,” Steve breathed, half question and half plea. 

Loki’s head fell forward and he met Steve’s gaze, his eyes dark. “Captain,” Loki said, his voice a low vibration that resonated in Steve’s stomach, in his cock. He shifted his hips and pushed down, taking another inch and forcing air out of Steve’s lungs. He dropped his head back with a sort of “nngh” sound, hands dropping to Loki’s hips. “Go on,” Loki urged, leaning in, his tongue tracing the shell of Steve’s ear. “Do it. I can feel you quivering, holding back. I want to feel you move, feel you surge into me, your cock rubbing deep inside, _ahhhhh-”_

Steve’s thoughts blinked out for a moment, Loki’s words tapping something deep inside him. He was hardly aware of making the decision, his hands on Loki’s hips pushing down as he thrust upwards, driving into Loki in one stroke and oh god, oh _god._ Steve closed his eyes, feeling almost as though the pressure on his cock would squeeze the orgasm out of him, like he could feel every throb of his own pulse beating inside Loki. Loki’s fingernails dug into his chest, his teeth nipping at Steve’s ear. 

“Yes,” he said, voice a little harsh. “Ah - feels so good. So deep.” His hips moved in a slow circle and Steve let out a loud whine, eyes fluttering open and closed. He could see Loki’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach, and wrapped his fingers clumsily around the shaft, sliding his thumb over the slick head. Loki gasped, his back arching, and the shift in angle made Steve jerk. He felt like he was going to unravel, like Loki had found the end of a string and was pulling on it. 

Loki started to move slowly, slight rocking motions of his hips that escalated gradually into something more deliberate, riding Steve’s cock, taking each stroke with a hitch and a shudder. Steve tried to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch Loki - his face, mouth open and cheeks flushed, his body moving in graceful waves, but it was rapidly becoming hard to focus on anything at all other than the exquisite friction and the tightening need in his groin, building gradually toward desperation until he bucked upwards every time Loki moved, seeking more, _more._

“Good,” Loki said. “Good-” and his voice fractured, a shudder running through his body. Steve remembered his hand on Loki’s cock and tugged, grip slicked by the pre-come still leaking down his shaft. Loki made a harsh, airless noise, mouth opening wide, and Steve repeated the motion, sliding his thumb over his cockhead again.

Loki’s hips shifted and Steve felt the change in friction and the way Loki jerked. “ _Ah,”_ he exhaled, and his body clamped down, squeezing Steve’s entire length like a fist. 

Steve heard himself make a sound between a grunt and a shout as he came, his hips stuttering, and even as he thrust a last few times he felt Loki shudder as well , his back arching, orgasm leaving streaks of white on his chest and Steve’s hand. 

Loki slumped forward, panting, and Steve closed his eyes, feeling liquid. 

“What,” he started, once he found his tongue, and had to try again. “What brought…that on?” 

“Nothing,” Loki said, voice a little slurred. “Just…wanted.” 

There was something else there, Steve thought. Something. But maybe it didn’t need pursuing right now, when he felt this good and Loki was slumped against him, heavy and warm and good-smelling. He pulled Loki in close and ran his hands up his back. 

“That I could tell,” he murmured, and Loki laughed, very quietly.


	14. live, not just survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been a little out of whack since everything that happened with the Sokovia Accords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on my Tumblr asked how things might change (specifically with sex) after the Civil War fic. I noted that things would probably be a little weird for a while, including what I called "unusually intense sex." Someone else mentioned they would like to read that. 
> 
> So I wrote it, naturally. 
> 
> Takes place before the events of "to face unafraid the plans that we've made."

Loki was acting…off.

Steve thought he was a fair hand by now at knowing when things _were_ off, even when Loki hadn’t said anything indicating as much. This particular flavor of ‘off’ was unfamiliar, though. That could mean a lot of things, with Loki, but most of them weren’t good.

For one thing, he was…distant. Not emotionally so much as physically, oddly enough: usually Loki sought out physical contact more easily than anything else. And he was quiet, which was also a danger sign, and probably meant he was thinking something over. What that might be…that was what worried Steve.

Not ten days after he’d found Loki drugged and semi-conscious in a deeply buried cell in Ross’s secret prison, and Steve couldn’t help but wonder if this had something to do with that. Or the other news: that people knew he was on Earth now. Not more than that, yet, but for Loki that was enough to worry over.

(Not just for Loki.)

Some small and secret part of Steve feared that it was deeper than that, though. That it was about _him,_ and the choices he’d made that had led them here - away from the home they’d started to make. Which was, perhaps, why he hadn’t just _asked_ what was going on. For fear of the answer. Angry or no, the wound of Tony’s betrayal still stung, and if Loki resented him Steve, coward that he was, didn’t want to know.

Except that it was starting to become apparent that he wasn’t the only one who had noticed.

“What’s wrong with Loki?” Bucky asked bluntly. Steve glanced at him and then away.

“Nothing,” he said, too quickly. Bucky raised his eyebrows.

“It’s a _nothing_ that looks a lot like a _something,_ then. He’s wound tighter than a trip wire and seems about as likely to explode.” Steve gave Bucky a surprised, alarmed look, and he corrected, “or implode, maybe. Anyway, there’s definitely something.” He narrowed his eyes. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’d kicked him out of bed.”

Steve almost choked on his tongue and his face got hot. “Huh,” he managed to say. Bucky’s eyes narrowed further.

“ _Did_ you?”

“No,” Steve said quickly. “Not that it’s any of your business, _I_ haven’t-” He was going to stop there, though. Bucky’s eyebrows went up. “Don’t,” Steve said firmly. “Just… _don’t._ ”

He held up his hands. “Right. Well, whatever’s going on, you should really figure it out.”

“If I knew what was _going on_ I would,” Steve said unhappily, but he shook his head a moment later. “No, no advice. I don’t want to know what you’re thinking.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Stevie,” Bucky said. “I was just going to suggest talking to him. You know, good old fashioned conversation?”

“Sure,” Steve muttered. “Sure you were.”

* * *

Truth was, Loki _had_ been…unusually out of the mood. Oh, he didn’t pull away when Steve kissed him, but he didn’t push it either, not like he usually would. And now Steve had a new fear: that somehow Loki had lost interest.

He couldn’t just leave it alone, Steve decided, tapping a hand nervously on his leg and watching the door, waiting for Loki to come back. They needed to have a conversation.

Loki slipped inside quiet as ever and turned - only to stop when he saw Steve, wariness flickering quickly across his face. “What is it?”

“That obvious, huh?” Steve said, trying to smile. Loki just looked at him, and he sighed. “Is something…bothering you?”

“Bothering me?” Loki sounded almost convincingly casual. “Nothing new. Only the usual culprits. Why would you ask?”

“You just seem…” Steve hunted for the right word. “Tense.”

“Tense,” Loki said. After a moment he shrugged. “Perhaps somewhat. It has been a…tense couple of weeks.”

Maybe that was it. Maybe he was making too much out of nothing. “Is that all?” Steve burst out. Loki looked at him, and then seemed to check himself and looked again.

“Steve,” he said carefully. “Is something bothering _you?_ ”

He bit the inside of his lip. “I’m not sure,” he said after a moment. “Maybe. It’s probably nothing. I don’t want-”

“Steve,” Loki said, in that voice that could cut through his voice like butter. Through anyone’s. He sighed, looking down.

“Is there some reason you’re trying to keep your distance from  me?” He managed to say after a moment, and kept it calm, too. “It’s…fine, but I’d like to know.”

Loki blinked. “My distance? _You’ve_ been…” he trailed off, frowning. “I thought you wanted your quiet. Needed…time. To process everything that’s happened.” 

Steve stared, just short of gaping. “You thought _I_ wanted…”

It was true, he supposed, that he’d treated Loki…gingerly, at first. And felt a little that way himself. Like he needed to be careful of misstepping, somehow, and causing damage. There’d been fear, and worry, and he hadn’t _intended…_

Loki shifted, his head cocking slightly to the side. “I take it you did not intend to…hold back,” he said slowly.

“I thought you might need to,” Steve said honestly. Loki’s eyes narrowed a fraction, a faintly calculating gleam sliding into them that made something thrill down Steve’s spine.

“I have been trying to…respect your space,” he said. “But it has been…a trial.”

“Oh?” Steve said, trying to sound cocky and falling a little short.

Just the corners of Loki’s lips quirked.

Steve’s back slammed against the wall, but Loki’s hand cushioned his head with oddly contrasting gentleness. Loki’s mouth fixed under his jaw and sucked _hard_ until it ached, Steve letting out a little gasp. Loki’s body, slender but immovable, pinned him against the wall; even if his ravaging of Steve’s neck wasn’t enough the way his hips rocked against Steve’s made his intentions clear. Steve’s head spun a little and he let it drop back into Loki’s hand.

“Loki - _ahh._ ” His tongue pressed against the ache he’d just left that would surely become a mark - and a moment later Steve shivered at the tingle on his skin as the ache faded.

 _Magic._ Heat pooled at the base of his spine and Steve pushed his hands under Loki’s shirt so he could feel his bare back under his touch.

Loki’s breath was cool on his overheated skin. “I could take you right here,” he said, voice all velvet and silk that made Steve’s whole body feel even warmer. “You think I want distance? I would be so close you couldn’t _breathe_ without feeling me. I would have you until you couldn’t stand and then carry you to our bed and go to sleep wrapped around each other-”

Steve’s body jerked forward and Loki’s voice cracked in a sharp inhale. “I’m hearing a lotta - lotta talk,” he managed to say. “Are you gonna…do something about it?”

Loki made a sound in his chest that wasn’t quite a growl and shifted, hips pushing even closer so that Steve could feel him through his pants, his own body responding, and he didn’t think he’d realized how much he’d _wanted_ until just now. Loki’s teeth scraped against his skin and he twitched, one hand pressing into Loki’s lower back like he could draw him closer, the other moving up to clasp the back of his neck. Steve pulled Loki into a kiss, sucking on the tongue that pushed into his mouth.

“Steve,” Loki said thickly, and he squeezed his eyes closed.

Loki’s hand slid from behind his head, slowly, and his hips pulled away. Steve made a muffled sound of protest before Loki’s fingers were at his waistband, undoing the button and zipper less deftly than usual. He did pause, though, cupping Steve through his pants. He moaned, pushing into Loki’s palm. His cock already felt full and heavy, want a tight knot in his stomach.

He let his head drop back again. “Good,” he said, making his tongue move though it was hard to string the words together. “That’s…”

Any other words he might have wanted to say were swallowed by Loki kissing him again, hungrily, like he couldn’t get enough of Steve’s mouth. His free hand pushed at Steve’s pants but it wasn’t very effective; Steve managed to pull his own hands away from Loki long enough to do it himself, or at least get them far enough down that he could kick them off - and exhaled in a rush as Loki’s cool fingers wrapped around him, squeezing lightly. His hips bucked unconsciously and Loki moved to push him, pin him, back against the wall.

“Could I make you come riding my cock?” Loki asked, and _his_ voice sounded unfairly smooth, and clear, and sank right down to Steve’s core where it made him _itch._ “Right here, just me moving inside you, hitting you just _right._ ” His fingers moved back over Steve’s testicles and he moved his hips almost unconsciously, aware that he was standing half naked with his mouth hanging open and not particularly caring. He let out a quiet gasp when Loki’s fingers teased him, a hum of feeling going through his whole body.

Steve dropped a hand to tug at Loki’s pants. “Need to-”

“Yes,” Loki said, and pulled back just enough. “But not yet.” One of his hands gripped Steve’s thigh and pulled it up over his hip, closing in again. He dropped his head back and focused on breathing.

Loki was ruthless - or maybe Steve had just forgotten how good it could be. His fingers seemed to find every place that made Steve shiver and jerk until he felt simultaneously like putty and like he was going to strangle Loki if he kept _teasing._ By the labored sound of Loki’s breathing, though, he wasn’t the only one getting impatient.

“What are you - _nnh -_ what are you waiting for,” he managed to say. Loki’s face pressed into his neck felt hot, and Steve heard him groan quietly. “I can - I can-”

Loki moved again, lifting Steve bodily off his feet. He almost yelped - would have yelped except that Loki was kissing him again, long and fierce, and Steve’s head was spinning again.

Not so much that he didn’t notice when Loki pulled his hips forward and thrust into him.

Steve’s eyes flew open and he let out a sharp, high sound, but not of pain. Loki’s mouth pulled away from his, one arm moving to brace against the wall. Steve met his eyes and stared, drawn in by the expression on Loki’s face: intense, _heavy._ His breathing snagged in his chest and he opened his mouth to say, to ask-

Loki rolled his hips forward and the words fell away in an unvoiced _ahhh,_ his eyelids fluttering for the friction, like Loki had said, _so close he couldn’t breathe without feeling him._ His hands scrabbled for Loki’s shoulders, hung on.

It wasn’t particularly fast, or particularly hard - not like he knew Loki _could_ go. Somehow it was still - every thrust seemed to reach his core, making him vibrate like the strings on a violin. It took his breath away, filling him up, and he could dimly hear himself gasping and the sound of Loki saying - saying something-

When he came it almost took him by surprise. He blinked, gasping as he shuddered through it, Loki’s cock still pulsing inside him. He could almost feel Loki’s heartbeat against his own chest. _Could_ feel him shuddering through his own climax.

Steve’s fingers tangled almost unconsciously in Loki’s hair and he dropped his head onto his shoulder, energy oozing out of him. He felt almost liquid.

Loki was still shaking. “Shhh,” Steve said into his shoulder. “S’good.”

“Steve,” Loki said, a strange rough edge on his voice.

“You’re fine,” Steve said, a little blurry. Very dazed. “C’mere. You said we could curl up together in bed.”

“Yes,” Loki said. His shaking slowed, a little. “That does sound…nice.”

“Hmm-mm.” Steve pressed his lips to Loki’s collarbone. “Give me a minute. Knees’re a little…” Not just his knees. Loki hadn’t been rough, but he still felt…still felt it.

“Take a minute,” Loki said, his voice softer, with an undercurrent of warmth. “Take as much time as you need.”

* * *

Steve could have resented Loki’s smug saunter the next day. Could have, but didn’t.

“So I guess you solved your problem,” Bucky said. He sounded like he wanted to laugh. Steve couldn’t quite scowl as hard as he wanted to.

“One of them, anyway,” he said. “One of them.”

And if there was something maybe a little too desperate in the way Loki had clung to him in the night - or in the way Steve had let himself get lost and give over to Loki’s control-

Well. It was a work in progress.

They’d keep stumbling forward.


End file.
